TMNT Vodka Taste Version
by Itsuki Asakura
Summary: Hacer el bien sin mirar a quien a veces trae problemas. Ahora, las tortugas se ven involucrados en algo muy grande y peligroso.
1. Capitulo 1: El inicio de algo raro

TMNT: "Vodka Taste Version"

Capitulo 1: El inicio de algo "raro"

La iglesia se veía hermosa llena de rosas rojas y blancas adornando por todos lados. El lugar se había apartado desde hace meses para tan especial ocasión, y, desde muy temprano, habían llegado miles de personas para arreglar el lugar como se debía. Limpiaban, arreglaban, agregaban, acomodaban y perfeccionaban cualquier cosa que se viera "mal". La iglesia, al estar situada en una ciudad tan poblada como Nueva York, tenía ciertos rasgos góticos y modernos que la hacían perfecta para la ciudad. Contaba, ademas, con confortables habitaciones para que los novios se arreglaran para la boda.

Era una habitación lujosa, y casi toda estaba en color blanco. Tenía un pequeño sillón para que los acompañantes del novio o la novia esperaran cómodamente. Alfombra impecable y cuadros de exquisito gusto colgados por todo el cuarto. Tambien tenía baño y un biombo para que se cambiaran y arreglaran los últimos detalles del vestido o traje. Al final de la habitación había una enorme ventana que daba una preciosa vista hacia la ciudad. Frente ella estaba un hombre joven con traje de etiqueta y lentes negros mirando fijamente hacia el horizonte. Tenía ambas manos detrás de él y no cambiaba la expresión seria de su rostro. Estaba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos cuando llamaron a la puerta. Ni siquiera esperaron respuesta cuando dos hombres altos y fornidos, vestidos en traje negro y con lentes obscuros, entraron.

señor…- dijo uno de ellos, acercándose al joven, mientras el otro se quedaba a lado de la puerta.

¿que sucede?- pregunto el joven sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

Es la señorita. Escapo.

¿otra vez?- se puso la mano en la sien y con los dedos comenzó a darse un pequeño masaje sin cambiar de posición.- Encuéntrenla…- el celular del hombre que estaba a lado de la puerta sonó. Contesto rápidamente y colgó casi enseguida.

señor, ya la ubicaron-

¿sus ordenes?- pregunto el que estaba mas cerca del joven.

tráiganla viva- remarco la última palabra con mucho énfasis- … pero, si se rehúsa, pueden lastimarla. Lo unico que quiero es que este viva.

Ambos hombres asintieron y luego salieron de la habitación. El hombre seguía mirando la ventana.

Maldita perra…-

* * *

Realmente, no era necesaria hacer una ronda de seguridad a las alcantarillas, pero sus hermanos insistieron tanto después del entrenamiento, que al final Leo acabo accediendo. Él hubiera preferido mil veces mas estar entrenando en la guarida, que estar montado en el armatoste que había inventado su hermano para patrullar las cloacas. No entendía porque a sus hermanos menores les molestaba tanto el entrenamiento que les ponía Splinter todas las tardes. A él le parecía divertido y muy educativo.

El primero en quejarse, después de tres horas seguidas de entrenamiento, fue Miguelangel. Exigió al maestro que los dejara descansar, pues le dolían todos los músculos de su (palabras explicitas) hermoso cuerpo. Raphael le siguió, comentando bruscamente que la posición en la que habían estado las pasadas dos horas y media era bastante incomoda. Donatelo fue el último, pidiendo al maestro que diera por terminada la lección.

Leo estaba a punto de defender las sagradas horas de entrenamiento, cuando Splinter dio por terminada la lección y sus hermanos se ponían en pie de un brinco, dando gracias al cielo. Mike fue el de la idea de "estirar las piernas", a lo que Raph y Don estuvieron de acuerdo. Mike pido permiso al maestro, el cual se los otorgo sin problemas. Mientras no salieran a la superficie, no había inconvenientes. Los tres gritaron eufóricos mientras se dirigían a la salida. Leo suspiraba frustrado.

aaaaaaahg! Ya siento las piernas!- gritaba entusiasmado Mike mientras se estiraba alegremente.

a mi me duele el cuello- gruño Raph mientras se sobaba con la mano.

Pues a mi me da gusto manejar mi maquina. ¡Me relaja tanto!- comento Donatelo desde el asiento delantero. Sus tres hermanos estaban de pie detrás de él. -¿tu que opinas Leonardo?

pues yo…-

… quiero regresar a la casa a seguir practicando- completo burlonamente Raphael. Leo lo miro sorprendido y molesto. –Por Dios Leo, relájate! Te tomas muy en serio esto!

pero es que el ninjutsu no es un juego- Leonardo miro seriamente a Raphael.

Pero una cosa es "entrenar" y otra es "obsesionarse", como lo haces tu- interrumpió de la nada Miguelangel

Leonardo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de contestar. De repente, Donatelo frenó bruscamente, haciendo que los tres casi salieran disparados contra la pared. Se incorporaron rápidamente.

�¡pero que demonios te pasa, Donatelo¡Nos quieres matar o que!- grito furioso Rapahel, a lo cual, Donatelo le contesto con una seña para que bajara la voz

¿no oyen?- los tres se mantuvieron en silencio y agudizaron el oído. Estuvieron un momento en callados cuando oyeron un grito desgarrador. Mike se ergio aterrado.

¿Qué fue eso¿Qué fue eso¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto muy asustado.

Sea lo que sea, no se oye nada bien- dijo Leo, mientras veía en todas direcciones, tratando de ubicar el origen del grito. Pero en lugar de eso, se oyó un disparo. Los cuatro miraron hacia la misma dirección. – ¡Por haya!- ordeno Leonardo, mientras señalaba el lugar donde se originaban los gritos.

* * *

Estaba completamente agotada, cuando cayó a las aguas del drenaje. Sintió el agua sucia en sus heridas, que para ese momento, ya eran bastantes. Estaba a merced de, al menos, 6 enromes tipos, todos en smoking y con lentes negros. Uno de ellos, el mas pequeño del grupo entre ese montón de elefantes, se acercó, apuntando con una pistola y tapándose la nariz con un pañuelo blanco.

primero, nos haces bajar a estas asquerosas cloacas, y luego, nos haces corretearte por al menos 15 minutos… sabes que debería matarte¿verdad?- la chica no contesto- Pero el jefe te quiere… ¡no¡Perdón, corrección! Te necesita viva.

pues prefiero mil veces antes estar muerta, que regresar con ese sujeto.- el tipo de la pistola sonrió-

pues que lastima. Tendrás que venir con nosotros inconsciente.- otro hombre comenzó a moverse con, lo que parecía, un tubo de metal.

Como pudo, la chica salio de las aguas negras para colocarse en un lugar un poco mas alto. Respiraba con dificultad y ni siquiera podía ponerse de pie. Ya había perdido mucha sangre, y todas las heridas que tenia no ayudaban. Miro furiosa al hombre con la pistola e instintivamente se puso la mano en una herida que tenia en el brazo. De repente, algo paso silbando sobre su cabeza. No supo que había sido porque, segundos después, caía inconsciente.

El hombre sintió un gran dolor y soltó la pistola, la cual giro varias veces en el aire antes de caer al agua. Miro asqueado donde había caído y tomo su propia mano.

¿Quién rayos fue?- volteo hacia el frente y sintió como algo pasaba muy rápido a lado suyo. Lo trato de seguir con la mirada, pero solo pudo ver como una sombra tumbaba, de una sola patada, a dos de sus hombres y los dejaba inconscientes.

Ahogo un grito cuando sintió otras dos sombras pasando a su lado y noqueando a los tres hombres restantes. Volteo en dirección a lo que hace unos segundos le había golpeado la mano.

¿un cuchillo? Que rayos…?- sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca

una sai, por favor- el hombre cayó en frente de Raph completamente inconsciente.

que bueno. No tuvimos que sacar las armas.- Leonardo miro a los hombres tirados en el suelo.

dilo por ti- dijo Raphael mientras zafaba su sai de la pared.

AAAAH! Es la llorona!- grito Mike mientras se escondía detrás de Raph.

�¿ la que ?- levanto una ceja mientras miraba a su hermano. Don los interrumpió.

esto se ve feo. No son heridas graves, pero son muchas. Parece que también perdió mucha sangre.- Leonardo se acerco a Don- ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?- Leonardo miro a la chica y luego a los 6 hombres inconscientes detrás suyo.

Para empezar, nosotros no podemos llevarla a un hospital. Ademas, si estos hombres la perseguían, de seguro la van a seguir hasta el hospital. Así que no seria seguro para ella ni para los pacientes del hospital.- Miro fijamente a Donatelo- ¿puedes curarla?-

si, pan comido, solo hay que llevarla a la guarida- Don no aparto la vista de la chica- ¿estas seguro que quieres llevarla?- Leonardo se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, pensando, y luego asintió. Detrás de el, aparecieron Raph y Mike, que se agacharon para cargarla.

espero que tu sentido del honor y lo correcto no nos meta en problemas, valiente líder- gruño Raphael a la vez que tomaba las piernas de la chica y Miguel la cargaba por los brazos.

Leo frunció el ceño, preocupado.

* * *

Sensei! Ya llegamos! Y trajimos una sorpresita!- Grito al llegar Miguelangel. Raphael lo amenazó con la mirada.

Ambos la depositaron en el sillón de la sala. Detrás de ellos venían Don y Leo. Una vez recostada, los cuatro la miraron con más detenimiento. Tenía heridas abiertas por todo el cuerpo. Era una joven muy blanca, bastante pálida. Tenía el cabello rubio y largo hasta la cintura, al menos eso parecía. Traía puesto, lo que supusieron, el resto de un vestido de novia. Estaba completamente destrozado y apenas algunos trozos la cubrían. Estaba descalza, de seguro había perdido los zapatos en la huida. Solo tenia un arete puesto, también lo había perdido. Y en el brazo izquierdo, traía puesto un brazalete de oro con algunas cosas colgando. Mike estiro la mano para abrirle los ojos y averiguar de qué color eran, pero Leonardo le dio un manotazo para que se alejara.

La anciana rata no tardo en aparecer detrás de sus alumnos. Casi no se sorprendió al ver tirada a la chica en el sillón. Con una mirada le ordeno a Leonardo que le explicara la situación. Leo se aparto de sus hermanos y dio un rápido resumen a su maestro.

Donatelo le ordeno a Miguel que fuera por las vendas y a Raphael que trajera agua limpia y toallas. Ambos desaparecieron en un momento. Don analizo las heridas de la mujer. Estaban hechas por cuchillos, y había uno que otro golpe. Suspiro aliviado cuando verifico que no había ninguna bala. Pronto regresaron sus hermanos con el pedido y lo colocaron a su lado. Leonardo se incorporo con ellos cuando termino de darle la explicación a Splinter. La rata se dirigió a la cocina.

Leonardo, necesito que me ayudes con esto. Tu y tu, miran a otro lado o se van de aquí.- dijo Donatelo al tiempo que señalaba a Mike y a Raph.

eeeh! Porque Leo si puede ayudarte y nosotros no?- se quejo Miguel mientras Raph se cruzaba de brazos.

porque vamos a tener que quitarle la ropa y creo que el unico que puede tomar con seriedad el asunto es Leo.

o sea que Leo se va a dar su taco de ojo- sonrió divertido Raph – en fin, yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer que esto. Vamos Mike.- jaló del brazo a su hermano menor.

pe- pe- pero…-

¿ que¿no prefieres entrenar un rato con tu hermano favorito?- sonrió maliciosamente Raphael.

¡para nada!- con un rápido movimiento, Mike se safó de la mano de Raph mientras corría despavorido hacia la cocina, seguido de su hermano.

Una vez que Don y Leo se quedaron solos comenzaron a desvestir a la chica. Don lo hacia con bastante naturalidad y rápido. Leo, por su parte, se encontraba algo nervioso e incomodo, pero pronto se acostumbro al asunto. Dejaron a la chica en ropa interior. Don rápidamente le dio una toalla húmeda y le pidió que le limpiara las heridas de las piernas, mientras el se encargaba de la parte de arriba.

De nuevo, Don lo hizo con mucha naturalidad, mientras Leo se esforzaba por hacerlo bien. Miro un par de veces a Donatelo para imitar sus movimientos. Don desinfecto las heridas bastante rápido. Una vez que acabaron, el cuerpo de la joven se veía más blanco que antes.

bien. Ahora, envuelve sus heridas con esto. Yo me encargo de la parte de arriba- dijo Donatelo mientras le alcanzaba unas vendas a su hermano mayor.

Eso era mucho más facil, ya que había vendado varias veces a sus hermanos después de los entrenamientos. Sobre todo a Mike, que era el que (por alguna extraña razón) se hería mas seguido. Leo desvió un poco la mirada hacia el estomago de la chica. Tenia una leve cicatriz que se extendía desde su estomago, hasta antes de la rodilla. Trato de no darle importancia.

Una vez terminado el vendaje, ambos se pusieron de pie y vieron a la chica desde ese nivel. Daba lastima. Apenas en ropa interior y vendada casi de pies a cabeza. Leo giro su cabeza hacia Donatelo un poco, sin dejar de mirar a la mujer.

¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos llamar a April…

* * *

Nihao! Aquí Itsuki Asakura!

¿Qué les pareció mi primer fic de las Tortugas Ninja? Raro ¿no? jajaja! Ojala les haya gustado! Espero que pongan sus comentarios en los rr.

La verdad… quería hacer un Fic sobre Shadow jones (la hija de Casey y April), pero creo que me gano mas esta idea (ademas! Siempre hay tiempo para hacer otro fic)

Creo que debo hacer algunas aclaraciones antes de continuar.

La primera, los personajes que aquí aparecen tienen dueño y yo simplemente los uso con el fin de pasar el rato y sin sacar ningún provecho económico al respecto. Hay personajes que yo invente, pero realmente no son muy importantes -

Otra cosa que me parece necesario aclarar, es que yo soy mexicana, así que uso muchas "frases" mexicanas, así como los escritores españoles usan las suyas (y que por cierto, a veces no comprendo ��)

Ademas, soy realmente MALA con los acentos, así que… si les causo algún problema con alguna palabra porque no le entienden porque esta mal acomodado o no tiene acento… MIL DISCULPAS! .

Por ultimo, quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones de este capitulo

el primero: La llorona es una leyenda muy famosa (al menos aquí en México) sobre una mujer vestida de blanco que mató a sus hijos y se volvió loca (que resumen mas tonto de la historia)

el segundo: los nombres de los personajes. Se que tienen su "traducción" al castellano (por ejemplo: Raphael Rafael) pero, la verdad, prefiero dejarlo asi. Donatello cambia a Donatelo (se le quita una "l") y a Miguelangel de repente le dire Mike.

El tercero: la frase "un taco de ojo" se usa aquí en México cuando una persona ve a otra del sexo opuesto de una manera "un poquito pervertida"

Bien… creo que es todo… Ojala nos sigamos leyendo! Nos leemos luego!


	2. Capitulo 2: Heridas y cicatrices

TMNT "Vodka Taste Version"

Capitulo 2: Heridas y cicatrices.

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos, fue un enorme y maltratado póster del hombre araña pegado en el techo. Una tenue luz, que provenía de la lámpara en la mesa de noche, era lo unico que iluminaba la habitación. Tardo un poco en acostumbrar sus ojos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Trato de levantarse, pero un intenso dolor en un costado de la cintura la hizo recostarse de nuevo.

Giró la cabeza hasta donde el dolor del cuello se lo permitió. Examino la habitación hasta donde su vista le dejaba. Vio en la pared un póster de wolverine igual de maltratado que el otro. En el suelo, una montaña de comics, y un poco más adelante, una torre de cds, y apoyada en la pared, una patineta azul con ruedas rojas junto con unos patines negros en línea.

"la habitación de un adolescente", pensó. Se sintió aliviada de no estar en un hospital o de haber sido capturada. Pero, entonces ¿Dónde estaba? Si estaba en la casa de alguien¿Por qué no había ventanas¿Y porque las paredes no tenían pintura? Sintió un escalofrió cuando se le ocurrió la idea de que estaba en la casa de algún loco pervertido.

"no…" se calmó a si misma. "Si así fuera… estaría amarrada a la cama, o mínimo a una silla ¿no?". Pero no fue hasta que se llevo la mano al vendaje de su brazo izquierdo, cuando se convenció de que todo estaba bien. Un pervertido no hubiera curado sus heridas, se convenció.

Dio un profundo respiro para tomar fuerzas e intentar levantarse. Sintió un dolor punzante y caliente por todo el cuerpo, pero finalmente logro sentarse. Se quejo quedamente mientras revisaba de nuevo la habitación, pronto se acostumbro al dolor latiente. Realmente, no puedo ver más de lo que había observado acostada, debió a que la luz era demasiado débil.

Ahora que estaba casi levantada y con medio cuerpo tapado con la cobija morada, pudo ver las vendas que cubrían casi completamente su brazo izquierdo y parte del derecho. Movió ambas manos, para comprobar que respondían a sus órdenes. Algo de dolor, pero todo bien. Acaricio su rostro con la mano derecha, revisando cada rincón de su cara. Sintió una bandita sobre la ceja derecha y un parche que cubría toda su mejilla izquierda. Solo un pequeño moretón en medio de las cejas y nada más. Reviso su oreja izquierda y la derecha. Nada dolía. Sobó su oreja derecha por el simple placer de hacerlo. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía aretes. Rápidamente reviso su oreja izquierda, tampoco sin arete. Asustada, se reviso la muñeca izquierda, y suspiró aliviada cuando sintió su brazalete en su lugar.

"los aretes, al demonio!" se dijo para si misma " No me interesan." Por curiosidad, se llevó la mano al cuello. "sin collar… oh bueno ¿Qué importa?" siguió revisándose el cuello. Solo encontró una que otra bandita en su pecho hasta que choco con el tirante de su sostén. Asustada, siguió el contorno hacia abajo.

"oh Dios" dijo en un suspiro mientras retiraba lo mas rápido que pudo la cobija de sus piernas.

Miró, petrificada, sus piernas vendadas y con muchos parches blancos, y como solo traía puesto su pantaleta. La idea del loco pervertido golpeo nuevamente su cabeza.

De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando entrar mucha luz del exterior.

oh… estas despierta.- dijo donatelo, a tiempo que cerraba la puerta detrás de si. Cargaba con una pequeña charola con muchas vendas y un botecito rosa de agua oxigenada.

La chica ahogó un grito cuando lo vio. Sus ojos la estaban engañando. Había un extraño ser verde de pie, que parecía rana, hablaba, y se dirigía hacia ella. Inconscientemente, se cubrió con la cobija hasta tapar su boca. Donatelo se detuvo a unos pasos de ella y la miro entrecerrando los ojos.

ay no, por favor. No vayas a gritar.-

¡no te acerques, cosa rara!- la chica lanzó la almohada hacia la tortuga. Don ni siquiera se movió y siguió con la mirada el objeto volador. La almohada cayó justo enfrente de sus pies. Era de esperarse, con lo débil que estaba la chica, ni siquiera tenia la fuerza suficiente para aventar cosas. Don suspiro fastidiado mientras se agachaba a recoger la almohada.

¿Por qué siempre es lo mismo¿No podrían, simplemente, saludar y preguntar como estamos?- la tortuga coloco la almohada suavemente sobre las piernas de la chica y se quedo de pie a un lado de la cama. Esta lo seguía mirando aterrerada. Don colocó su charola en la mesita de noche.

¿Sabes? No deberías estar levantada.-

Pero que rayos…eres tu?- la mujer lo miraba de arriba abajo, casi con fascinación.

oh, pero que malos modales- sonrió sarcásticamente – la pregunta correcta es "quien eres tu?"- la chica asintió boquiabierta – Mi nombre es Donatello y soy tu doctor personal.- la chica se miro los vendajes.

Usted… me curó?-

me gustaría llevarme el crédito solo, pero Tambien me ayudo mi hermano mayor-

oh¿Quiere decir que hay mas extraterrestres?- Don abrió los ojos como platos

Ex – tra- terrestres?- se sacudió un poco la cabeza. n-n-no, no somos extraterrestres…-

Entonces que son?- interrumpió la mujer.

este… mutantes.- dijo, todavía desconcertado.

oh… que alivio. Y dígame, sr. Mutante ¿a que debo el honor de su visita?- Donatello la miro divertida.

crees que esto es un sueño, verdad?- la chica afirmó con la cabeza, Don sonrió. –bueno, si esto es un sueño..¿te dolería si hiciera esto?- La tortuga estiro su dedo y presiono suavemente en medio de las cejas de la mujer. No pudo evitar gemir e inmediatamente miro asustada a la tortuga

entonces ¿es en serio? Realmente hay una rana gigante hablándome.

¿Rana?- don se sintió ofendido y la joven se dio cuenta

no, espere. Discúlpeme.- Miro a donatello, avergonzada. –creo que debo darles las gracias por salvarme y atenderme. Aunque sean tan… especiales.

Es sinceridad volvió a desconcentrar a Donatello. No mentía, de eso estaba seguro. Realmente, se estaba disculpando con el corazón. Don sonrió. Viéndola bien, y sin contar que estaba semi-desnuda, la joven parecía una niñita de 5 años, pequeña y pura. Y esa inocencia que irradiaba le agradaba. Le recordaba a "alguien" de niño.

bueno, bueno, tal vez exageré un poco- se hundió de hombros- en fin, no importa. A lo que vine- tomó la charolita con las vendas - vamos a cambiarte los vendajes.

Donatello estiro la mano para tomar su brazo izquierdo, pero la mujer retrocedió, cabizbaja. Don sonrió, consternado.

aun así¿me sigues teniendo miedo?- la chica no respondió. La tortuga suspiro. Era obvio que si. Extendió la mano hacia ella, como quien la ofrece para saludar. La chica dudo y miro agudamente la mano.

es en serio, no te voy a hacer daño.- la mujer trago saliva y tocó temerosamente su mano. Era grande y fría, pero, sobre todo, verde. Sintió curiosidad y pellizco suavemente a Don. Le llamo la atención su mano escamosa y con tres dedos. jejeje, me haces cosquillas- soltó su mano, apenada. ¿Ves? No paso nada. Ahora ¿me dejas cambiarte las vendas?- aun con miedo, la chica estiro su brazo derecho hacia la tortuga. prometo que será rápido.- corto las vendas que cubrían el brazo y reviso las heridas. estas sanando muy bien- pero esas palabras parecían no tener significado para la joven. Temblaba de miedo y no podía evitarlo cada que Don hablaba o se movía. La tortuga recubrió las heridas con vendas nuevas ahora el brazo izquierdo.- levanto el brazo hacia Don. -ah, ese brazalete-

¿Qué tiene?- pregunto preocupada

no, nada. Es solo que no puede quitarlo, así que tuve que dejártelo puesto.

claro. Para quitar esta cosa se necesita más maña que fuerza. Tienes que apretarle aquí, luego girarle hacia la derecha y que alguien mas lo jale dos veces hacia delante.-

ya veo- don no perdía la concentración de lo que estaba haciendo- luego te regreso tu arete.

nah, quédatelo. No lo quiero- la mujer hizo una cara de fastidio

¿Segura?- don tiró las vendas ensangrentadas en una bolsa de plástico- es un arete muy bonito y parece caro.- tomó vendas limpias y las giro alrededor del brazo.

no importa. Quédatelo, regálalo, usalo, haz lo que quieras con el-

no puedo usarlo, no tengo orejas.- la joven se mordió el labio con vergüenza. ahora, si me haces el favor ¿puedes quitarte la cobija de las piernas?- la chica entrecerró los ojos y miro insistentemente a Don. La idea del loco perverso volvió a su cabeza.

----------

…pero lo de la ropa interior, es broma ¿cierto?-

No April, es enserio.- La chica pelirroja se quedo callada.

En los últimos 30 minutos, Leonardo había intentado contarle toda la historia con cuidadoso detalle y April había puesto atención a casi todo. Comenzó a confundirse en la parte de los balazos. Ahora, estaban los dos sentados en el pequeño comedor de la sala, mientras que, detrás de ellos, Miguelangel y Raphael cambiaban los canales de la televisión sin ver realmente nada.

wow…- exclamo después de un rato de estar callada.

exacto- dijo Leo si prestar mucha atención. Se fijaba detenidamente en la caja que April tenia frente a ella. Le había pedido por teléfono algunos cambios de ropa para la "visita" que tenían en la guarida. Y, sorprendentemente, April había aceptado con demasiada tranquilidad. Eso preocupo un poco a Leo ¿se estaba haciendo tan normal rescatar gente desconocida y traerla a la guarida? Tal vez eso no le incomodaba.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose y los pasos de Don bajando las escaleras, hicieron que todos los presentes se giraran a verlo. Cuando la tortuga de la bandana púrpura se dio cuenta, los miro a todos detenidamente y fingió una sonrisa.

estaba levantada- todos lo miraron intrigados –y si, se asusto… y mucho.- se sentó a lado de Leonardo. Donny trataba de contestar todas las preguntas que pudieran estar en la mente de sus hermanos y April- sus heridas se están curando bien, me trato de atacar con una almohada y le pedí que descansará un poco mas. Oh! Y no tiene hambre- miro una vez mas a cada uno, en busca de alguna reacción.

Y… ¿Cómo se llama?- Donatello miro con los ojos muy abiertos a Leo.

pues… buena pregunta. No tengo idea.- Raph soltó una carcajada sarcástica desde el sillón.

Valiente ninja resultaste, Don. Ni siquiera conseguiste algo tan simple como su nombre.-

Donatello frunció la frente, apenado. Su hermano tenía razón. En todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí, nunca se preocupo por averiguar el nombre de la chica. Por su parte, April se mantenia callada y pensativa, mirando de vez en cuando hacia la habitación de Mike, donde la chica se quedaba.

lo que yo quiero saber-dijo Mike tratando de calmar el ambiente- es porque ella se tiene que quedar en MI recamara-

porque tu habitación es la mas grande- Respondió Leonardo, cruzado de brazos.

y porque eres el menor y tu voto no cuenta.- Completo Raph. Miguel lo miro fastidiado.

oigan- la voz de April hizo que todos voltearan a verla. ¿Puedo hablar con ella?- los cuatro se miraron unos a otros. Luego, los ojos de todos se posaron en Leonardo, el cual sintió, una vez mas, como la responsabilidad de tomar una decisión caía en sus hombros.

si¿Por qué no? de seguro todavía no se duerme.- La pelirroja le regalo una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento a Leo y luego tomo la caja para dirigirse hacia la recamara.

a todo esto Donny- Mike se giro para ver a su hermano- ¿de que color tiene los ojos?

Jajaja! No lo se! tampoco de mi cuenta- contesto divertido. Miguel hizo un puchero.

Bah! En verdad eres mal ninja, hermano!-

---------------

No habia logrado pegar los ojos, cuando April entro a la habitación. Trato de identificar la silueta de la tortuga entre la luz que se metia por la puerta, pero solo logro cegarse. April, por su lado, podía verla perfectamente a lado de la lamparita de noche. Cerró la puerta y prendió la luz completamente. La chica quedo boquiabierta cuando la vio. Era un ser humano, como ella. ¡Y mejor aun! Era una mujer. April la examino con la vista. Nada anormal. Era cierto, estaba en ropa interior. Pero su rostro mostró una profunda preocupación. La mujer rubia la miro, curiosa. April se sentó a lado de ella, con la caja en las manos.

hola- era un saludo seco y muy consternado. La joven no pudo contestar- Mucho gusto, me llamo April. Y… este… en esta caja hay ropa para ti.

gracias.- la chica reviso la caja. Estiro frente a ella un viejo suéter rosa y un pantalón gastado de mezclilla. Se notaba que era ropa que no se usaba en años. Habia mas prendas, pero prefrió no revisarlas.

no se si es tu talla- continuo la pelirroja- Leo no me supo explicar bien.- La chica arqueo una de sus cejas.

no se llamaba Donatello?-

este… no, Leo es otra tortuga-

ah….- April la miro seriamente.

yo… quiero hablar contigo- La chica la miro confundida. –No se quien eres, ni de donde vienes. Y no voy a juzgarte por eso. Sin embargo… -su voz cambio a un tono un poco mas agresivo- quiero… er… - ambas se quedaron calladas. April suspiro – Estoy preocupada. Muy preocupada. – No supo como expresarse.

ellos son tus amigos?-

pues si…-

¿y tu eres humana?- La pelirroja frunció el ceño molesta

si, lo soy. Y aunque ellos no lo son, son mis mejores amigos. Casi como mis hermanos- La joven blanca se sintió asustada. - y yo quiero… es decir… lo que pienso… Argh! – April se sentia frustrada por no decirlo con claridad. Suspiro una vez mas –escucha, empecemos de nuevo. Lo que quiero es que mis amigos no salgan lastimados por tus prejuicios idiotas. – April repitió la frase en su cabeza. – si, justamente eso!- parecía que hablaba sola. –mira, no debes temerles. Se que se ven feos al principio, pero si los tratas, te darás cuenta de lo geniales que son.- La chica sonrió

los quieres mucho ¿verdad? – April asintió. La chica comprendió cual era el problema. April estaba preocupada por el miedo que sentía hacia los seres extraños y no quería que los dañara por eso. "cuanto embrollo para decirme eso", pensó.

bueno- April se puso de pie.- solo quería decirte esto. Ahora me puedo ir. jejeje, ya me siento mejor! Descansa ¿si?- Desapareció detrás de la puerta.

-------------------

Después de eso, April se quedo un par de horas más en la guarida. Se despidió pidiéndoles a sus amigos que si había algún problema, no dudaran en llamarle. Estuvieron de acuerdo y después se fue. Quince minutos después, el maestro Splinter ya los tenía practicando rigurosamente en el cuarto de entrenamiento. Fueron tres horas de sudor, patadas, golpes y quejas.

Cuando por fin terminaron, sudados y adoloridos, la rata desapareció en su habitación y los cuatro adolescentes se dejaron caer en la sala de televisión.

Comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades sin sentido. El clima, la televisión, la cena, April, Casey¿que fue primero¿el huevo o la gallina? Y cosas así. Estaban platicando alegremente, cuando de repente, Mike se quedo callando mirando detrás de Donny. Sus tres hermanos voltearon rápidamente a ver que era lo que había callado a su hermano menor. A unos cuantos metros de ellos, estaba la chica de pie, mirándolos fijamente y sin emitir ningún ruido. Parecía un fantasma blanco por las vendas que la cubrían casi toda, con su cabello rubio hasta la cintura, suelto y lacio, vistiendo únicamente el enorme suéter rosa que le quedaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y le tapaba las manos. Ninguno había sentido su presencia, ni sabían cuanto tiempo llevaba observándolos.

ja! Te lo dije Raph! – los tres miraron a Mike.- sus ojos son azules! me debes diez dólares!- Raphael gruño una especie de insulto.-

¿apostaron por el color de sus ojos? En serio no tienen nada que hacer!- Leo le sonreía a sus dos hermanos.

con razón me preguntaste el color de sus ojos! Me hubieras dicho antes!- Don codeaba a su hermano Mike.

La chica estaba confundía. No solo eran 4 enormes tortugas que hablaban, sino que, ademas, apostaban sobre ella. Y parecían tomarse el asunto de que ella estuviera vendada de pies a cabeza con demasiada indiferencia.

bueno, ya! Que bueno que estas despierta. Tenemos muchas preguntas que hacerte.- La joven se desconcertó con la agresividad de Raphael.

y de hecho, creo que todos tenemos dudas- la chica volteo para ver de donde provenía la voz seca y débil. Ahogo un grito (una vez más) al ver a la enorme rata parada detrás de ella. ¿a que horas se había puesto detrás suyo? No lo sabia, pero sentía que su corazón había sufrido un paro cardiaco.

La anciana rata no le presto atención y siguió de largo hasta sentarse en el sillón a un lado de Leonardo. La chica comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza. Trato de calmarse, pero al ver a la rata, volvía a agitarse.

déjame adivinar- Mike miro divertido a Don- no le comentaste lo de "la rata gigante".

ups…- Contesto Don hundido en hombros.

Al demonio con eso¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto Raph para evitar que la platica se desviara. La chica domino sus nervios y lo miro profundamente.

claro, me parece justo que lo sepan. Mi nombre es Anna Vesovschikov, mucho gusto- Los cuatro la miraron sorprendidos.

Ve-sov-schi-kov?- Deletreo Mike tratando de memorizar el apellido.

exactamente.-

¿y que demonios es eso¿Alemán¿Francés¿Italiano¿Japonés?- Raph parecia molesto

es Ruso, si no me equivoco- se atrevió a decir Donatello.

asi es!- dijo la chica sorprendida por la inteligencia de Donny- bueno, y ustedes son…?

si, nos toca a nosotros- Leonardo, que no había dicho nada en todo el rato, se puso de pie para hacer la presentación. – él, es nuestro padre y maestro, Splinter- señalo a la rata a un lado suyo. Esta, hizo una reverencia solemne. – Por este lado, tenemos a la alegría del grupo, Miguelanlgel- La tortuga sonrió e hizo un saludo con la mano. – Por este otro tenemos al cerebro del grupo, nuestro reparador personal y doctor, Donatello – este se limito a sonreír. –y aquí tenemos al antisocial del grupo, Raphael. – Este se mantuvo cruzado de brazos con la frente arrugada. Anna sintió un escalofrió. Leo continuo. –Y por ultimo, yo, Leonardo…-

..el valiente líder.- interrumpió inconscientemente la rubia. Rápidamente se tapo la boca. No se había dado cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta. Anna se puso roja como un tomate. Los 5 la miraron boquiabiertos y sorprendidos. La chica temió por su vida, cuando oyó una risa cortada. El primero en soltar la risotada fue Mike, seguido luego del resto.

jajajaja! Es fue muy buena, chica!-

jajaja! Increíble¿Cómo lo supiste?- Don se sostenía la cabeza.

La rubia los miro a todos reír, sin destaparse la boca. Raphael y Splinter también reían, aunque menos sonoramente. Miro como, hasta Leo, se reía. No parecía molesto, pero se sentía realmente avergonzada.

lo siento.- dijo quedamente mirando a Leonardo

no tienes porque. Es cierto y no me avergüenza.- Leo sonreía tranquilamente. La chica lo miro sorprendida. En verdad lo había tomado con calma. "que…. er… tortuga tan madura" pensó. Espero a que el resto dejara de reír.

y, bueno… ¿Qué hacías en las alcantarillas?- Anna miro consternada a Don.

si, de que huias?- Mike se puso en la orilla del asiento. Anna bajo la mirada.

de mi destino-

¿Destino?- Raph arqueo una ceja, cruzado de brazos.

bueno, mas específicamente, de mi boda-

¿boda?- Raph arqueo ambas cejas

¿con quien?- pregunto Leonardo juntando ambas manos. Anna suspiro profundamente

su nombre es Nikolái Nílovna y es el hombre que mi padre decidió para hacerse cargo del imperio mafioso de la familia.-

wo, wo, wo! Momento¿imperio mafioso?- Miguelangel se arqueo asustado.

con razón se me hacia conocido tu apellido. He leído algunos reportajes sobre tu padre en Internet- Dijo Don. Anna miro el piso consternada.

eso quiere decir, que estamos protegiendo a una delincuente?- Raphael estaba dispuesto a ponerse de pie en cualquier momento para atacar, pero el brazo de Leo lo detuvo.

Claro que no! – se quejo sonoramente Anna- yo estoy en contra de mi padre desde que tengo uso de la razón!-

y te creemos…- Anna tembló cuando volvió a oír la voz seca de Splinter. Las cuatro tortugas lo miraron expectativas. – Ella dice la verdad…- Splinter cerró los ojos.

es verdad- apoyo la moción Leonardo- si no, porque la perseguían por la alcantarilla?

es cierto – Don miro a Anna. -¿Por qué eres tan importante para ellos?- Anna trato de aguantarle la mirada.

bueno… Nikolái es el heredero y actual jefe de la mafia rusa Nílovna, que rige el sector norte de Nueva York. Mientras que la mafia Vesovschikov se encarga del sector sur y este de la ciudad. - se detuvo un momento para mirar sus rostros -Por eso, al casarse con la hija del actual jefe de la mafia, o sea, mi padre, tendría a su servicio no solo a los hombres de mi padre, si no que, ademas, gobernaría su parte. Heredaría todo su poder.

Entonces… no se casan por amor?- Mike pregunto tímidamente.

por supuesto que no! ese hombre lo unico que quiere es controlar todo! Y yo no puedo dejar que lo haga! – Se cruzo de brazos- ademas… no puedo estar con un hombre que no amo.- Todos se quedaron callados. Anna rompió el silencio mirando a cada uno de los presentes. -¿y que son ustedes, exactamente?

creo que yo debo contestar esa pregunta- dijo la anciana rata. Le contó la historia de su vida lo más rápido y sencillo que pudo. El maestro Yoshi. Una rata mascota. Los ninjas del pie. La muerte de su maestro. Vagar solo por el mundo. El accidente del camión. Las 4 tortugas bebes. El liquido verde. Mutación. Los nombres renacentistas. Ninjutsu. Entrenamiento. Los ratoneros. Adolescencia y actualidad.

Anna se quedo perpleja

entonces… las armas que traen son reales?- los cuatro se miraron unos a otros

pues si… que creías que eran?

de adorno.- contesto sinceramente la chica. –o de juguete. No lo se! – las tortugas se sintieron algo insultados. – y dan patadas y toda la cosa…

si… ¿o como crees que te salvamos?- raph estaba fastidiado

bueno, hijos míos- interrumpió la anciana rata. –ya es tarde y es hora de descansar.- los cuatro voltearon hacia el reloj de pared. Es cierto, marcaba as 12:43 de la noche. No se habían dado cuenta de cómo pasaba el tiempo. – que duerman bien, hijos. Usted Tambien, señorita Anna- la anciana rata se retiro a su habitación. Los cuatro ninjas se pusieron de pie. Raph fue el primero en irse a su habitación.

Bueno, ya estoy cansado! Que descansen todos! Y me voy, antes de que Raph me gane la hamaca de arriba!- se despido Mike.

yo Tambien me retiro. Anna, dormirás en la habitación de Miguelangel, donde estabas. Descansa, que todavía no te curas del todo.- Don siguió a Mike por la escalera de metal.

bueno, buenas noches. Y no te preocupes, confía en nosotros, aquí estarás segura. Te lo prometo.-

Anna miro como leo desaparecía detrás de la puerta de su habitación. Abrio la puerta de la recamara de mike y se dejo caer en la cama. Se quejo cuando sintió el golpe de la caída en las heridas, pero se rió de la torpeza de la acción. Abrazo la almohada y las palabras de April se repitieron en su mente: "…pero si los tratas, te darás cuenta de lo geniales que son".

------------------

Nihao! Aquí Itsuki Asakura!

¿Cómo están todos? Primero, y antes que nada, una disculpa por no actualizar rápido. Es que estoy haciendo esta cosa sobre la marcha y realmente no tengo mucho tiempo libre. Ustedes saben, el trabajo, los quehaceres de la casa, el examen para la universidad. Y cuando tengo algo de tiempo libre, en lugar de escribir, me pongo a leer fics ¿creen que así vamos a avanzar? )

¿y que les pareció este capitulo? Esta mas largo y (según yo) me quedo mucho mejor ¿no creen? Vamos mejorando ¿no?

Que emoción! Recibí 4 reviews! Y no saben lo importante y alentador que es para mi! Así que… vamos a contestarlos!

El primer rr lo recibí de kskabell, mi rival de amores. Admiro tanto a esa mujer (al menos como escritora). Obvio, no escribo tan bien como ella, pero algún dia seré tan buena como ella. Gracias por el consejo de los rr anónimos!

Luego, un mensaje de Karla. Aunque no tengo el gusto de conocerla, he visto varios de sus mensajes en los otros fics, así que, supongo, también es una fan persistente de las Tortugas. Gracias por el animo!

Luego tenemos a samarasnape: a ella la conozco como la fan a morir de Leonardo. Es mexicana, GENIAL! No supe si su mensaje fue una "critica constructiva" o no, pero si se que ese mensaje me motivo a mejorar todo lo que pueda mi forma de escribir. Sobre la edad de las tortugas. Según yo (y repito, según yo) la cuatro tienen la misma edad. Pero como es mi fic y escribo lo que se me de la gana, dejémoslo así: Leo 19 años, Raph y Don 18, y Mike 17. No quiero unas tortugas adultas ni tampoco a unos escuincles mocosos… asi que … ¿Qué opinas? Estan bien las edades?

Y por ultimo Medea: KYAAAA! Que emoción! El hecho de que a el le gustara mi fic y que lo este leyendo, es muy importante para mi! (otro de mis autores favoritos, se nota?) y si, si era un vestido de novia (no se entendió? ;;). Sobre el fic de shadow, creme que lo estoy pensando mucho, pues, es cierto, casi nadie la conoce… pero, que diablos! Veré que puedo hacer, GRACIAS!

Bueno… ahora vayamos a las aclaraciones del capitulo. Hoy no hay frases reborujadas, pero si "cositas" que creo, merecen atención.

La primera, trate de no explicar mucho la situación de Anna, pues, pienso dejar eso para capítulos próximos.

Ahora ¿Por qué una mafia rusa y no una china o italiana? Eso es sencillo… porque las demás están demasiado usadas. Ademas, siento cierta simpatía por los rusos. -

Ademas, hoy vamos a aclarar mi punto de vista sobre los personajes y porque de repente no se parecen a lo que en realidad son y actúan de diferente manera:

Pongámoslos en orden. Desde el mas sencillo hasta el mas difícil de escribir (para mi, claro)

Raphael: para mi, el mas sencillo de utilizar de los cuatro. ¿Por qué? Bueno, la palabra que describe a Raphael es "impulsivo", y yo soy justamente así: impulsiva. Siempre hago lo primero que me viene a la mente y casi nunca pienso en las consecuencias. Mi filosofía de la vida es "golpea y luego averiguas". Aunque, hay que aceptarlo, a veces esa actitud trae muchos problemas con la gente que te rodea. Así que, simplemente digo "¿Qué es lo primero que haría en (x) situación? Claro! Haría esto!" y POW! Ya tenemos a Raph.

Donatello: el segundo lugar lo tiene Donny. Es facil ya que tengo muchos amigos geek e intelectuales. El sigue una sencilla regla: Donatello lo sabe todo y si no, lo investiga. (Aclaro, investiga, NO inventa). Ademas, utiliza palabras muy complicadas (resultado de años y años de lectura). Lo mas difícil de utilizarlo a él, es encontrar las "palabras raras" que utilizara.

Michelangelo¿Cómo es posible que Mike sea mas complicado que don? Porque Miguelangel es feliz. No tiene mucho sentido ¿verdad? Permítanme explicarles. Mike es la alegría del grupo y SIEMPRE esta feliz. Lo complicado del asunto es mostrarlo contento, pero sin que parezca tonto e/o infantil. Y, creanme, realmente es muy difícil.

Leonardo: y en ultimo lugar tenemos a…… suenen los tambores! Leonardo (muy obvio, no?) hagamos una dinámica de grupo. Imaginen que Leo NO es un mutante, NO sabe ninjustu, NO usa katanas, NO es una tortuga y NO es verde. Imaginen que es un adolescente normal, con uñas, cabello y dedos. ¿ya? Bueno, ahora (( píenselo muy bien)) ¿existe un ser humano tan perfecto¿alguien que antepone su felicidad por sus seres queridos¿alguien tan dedicado y responsable¿alguien TAN bueno? La respuesta es un rotundo NO. No existe un ser así. ¿entienden mi problema? Para mi es casi imposible escribir sobre alguien tan puro. Es pecado.

Bueno… creo que ya me puse filosófica, mejor me despido! Nos leemos luego!


	3. Capitulo 3: Todo depende del cristal con...

TMNT "Vodka Taste Version"

Capitulo 3: "Todo depende del cristal con que se mira."

La noche caía pesadamente en la ciudad. Nueva York estaba sumida en la belleza que solo las luces artificiales pueden dar a una metrópoli nocturna. En el último piso de un enorme edificio de cristal, Nikolái se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos sin dejar de mirar hacia fuera de la ventana. A su espalda, se encontraban sus dos hombres de confianza: Najodka y Pavel. Najodka era un hombre de 36 años, no muy alto y, hasta algo flacucho. Era blanco, con el cabello, el bigote y los ojos castaños. Asomaba algunas canas. El se encargaba de las situaciones económicas y las cosas que necesitaban "cerebro" en la mafia Nílovna. Pavel, por su parte, era un monstruo de 2 metros y medio, con los músculos hinchados y las venas resaltando en casi todo su cuerpo. Un hombre de pocas palabras. El era el guardaespaldas personal de Nikolái y el que se encargaba de todos sus asuntos "personales". Era rubio y con los ojos verdes, casi como dos limones. Tenia cicatrices en la cara y los brazos, debido a las múltiples peleas en las que había participado. Tenía 43 años. Los dos vestían elegantemente de traje negro.

Ambos hombres miraban despectivamente a los seis sujetos que se encontraban, hechos puré, frente a ellos.

.-entonces… no solo se les escapo, si no que , permitieron, según tus propias palabras, "quien sabe que" los golpeara hasta dejarlos…- Najodka los miro de arriba abajo -…así.

El jefe del pequeño grupo tembló y bajo la mirada cuando dijo "si" en un suspiro. Todos los presentes se quedaron petrificados cuando el sonido de un disparo inundó la habitación. Nikolái había disparado el arma, y sin voltear a verlo, había logrado perforar con una bala el centro de su frente.

.-Incompetente…- dijo mientras bajaba la pistola, aun humeante, y la guardaba en su chaleco.

Pavel reía quedamente y Najodka negaba con la cabeza, molesto. El resto, miraba el cuerpo inerte y empapado de sangre, en el suelo.

tu, el de la izquierda!- ordeno el hombre flaco a uno de los sujetos. – Quiero a todos nuestros hombres inspeccionando Nueva York, dia y noche.- el sujeto, aun asustado, asintió con la cabeza. – Ahora, largo de aquí- los cinco que seguían vivos, salieron de la habitación lo mas rápido que pudieron.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Najodka miro el cuerpo, asqueado. Se acerco para revisarlo. Muerto, era obvio.

.-Nikolái, no deberías hacer eso. Si sigues así, muchos hombres se irán.

.- lo siento mucho, es solo que no soporto a la gente inútil.- El enorme hombre volvió a reír y el castaño negó de nuevo, pero ahora con una sonrisa. Por fin, Nikolái se digno a dejar de mirar la ciudad y se sentó en el enrome sillón de cuero negro detrás del escritorio- Pavel, deshazte del cuerpo, por favor.- dijo con desdén.

.-en seguida señor.- Pavel se acerco a Najodka y giro hacia su jefe. –solo tengo una duda, señor. ¿Qué tal si la señorita Anna ya dejo la ciudad?- Nikolái rió, orgulloso.

.-no lo hará, Pavel. La conozco muy bien.- se giro en el sillón para mirar de nuevo por la ventana.- Sigue en Nueva York. Solo que mi paciencia tiene un límite.

-------------------

Cuando sintió que había descansado lo suficiente, Anna se levanto pesadamente de la cama. Sus heridas ya no dolían tanto como el dia anterior, y dio gracias a Dios de no haber manchado su ropa ni la cama de Mike con sangre. No tenia idea de la hora que era. No había un reloj cerca para verificarlo. Y, al no haber ventanas en la habitación, no podía guiarse con el sol para saber la hora.

Choco con un par de cosas antes de llegar al enorme espejo semi-roto colgado en la pared. "estoy hecha un desastre" se dijo para si misma, mientras trataba de peinarse el cabello con las manos. Miro el moretón en medio de su frente. El color había disminuido considerablemente, pero seguía notándose. Se alejó un poco del espejo para verse completamente. Realmente se veía (y sentía) ridícula con ese enorme suéter, pero, al menos, no estaba desnuda. De repente, un extraño grito la hizo petrificarse en su lugar. Al principio, pensó que había sido producto de su imaginación, pero un segundo grito le hizo helar la sangre.

Decidida a averiguar de donde provenían los gritos, y esperando que ninguna tortuga se hubiera vuelto loca, salio de la habitación lo mas silenciosa y cautelosamente posible. Un tercer grito le ayudo a ubicar el origen de los ruidos. Los gritos comenzaron a oírse mas fuertes y frecuentes. Pronto llegó al cuarto de entrenamiento.

El cuarto de entrenamiento era una habitación circular llena de colchonetas, armas de entrenamiento, un saco para golpear y una especie de "campo de obstáculos. Había un segundo piso, el cual era un alerón balcón que permitía ver toda la planta baja. Ahí se encontraba Anna, mirando a las 4 tortugas en el piso inferior. Todas tenían varas bo de entrenamiento (para ella, "palos raros") y cada que daban una patada o un golpe, gritaban. "esos eran los gritos. Que alivio" Pensó. Se apoyo en el barandal para verlos mejor.

Raphael, Miguelangel y Donatelo, a los cuales reconoció por el color de las cintas, se encontraban haciendo ejercicios con las varas frente a Leonardo, el cual los miraba con los brazos cruzados, buscando algún error de coordinación. Los tres hacían el ejercicio con una coreografía sorprendente. Golpe, patada, vuelta, patada. Era realmente hipnotízate.

.- Hola, buenos días. Lo siento ¿te despertamos?- Anna sintió un leve infarto en su corazón. Le sorprendió mucho que Leonardo la saludara, pues, era el unico que le daba la espalda. Ademas, en ningún momento se había girado a verla.

.-este… no- contesto nerviosa. – mmmh… me levante sola- las otras tres tortugas dejaron de practicar. Don levanto la vista hacia ella.

.- ¿y como te sientes?

.- Mucho mejor! Gracias er…. ¿Donatelo? ¿Verdad? – La tortuga sonrió y levanto un pulgar en afirmación. Anna miro a todos lados, como buscando algo -¿y el señor Splinter?- Leo por fin se giró para mirarla.

.-descansando…-

.- Si – se adelanto Mike- Antes nos entrenaba 3 veces al dia. Una en la Mañana, otra en la tarde y luego en la noche. Pero, tu sabes! La edad! Ahora solo nos entrena en las noches!. – Luego, señalo a Leo. – Ahora, a este se le dio por hacerla de "papá entrenamiento" y nos da un curso intensivo todas las mañanas. – Leo ni se inmuto.

.- Oh, ya veo. Entonces ¿interrumpo?

.-No, para nada. Si quieres, quédate. – Leo se hundió de hombros. Anna se sentó en el piso, entremetiendo sus pies por el barandal y dejando que colgaran.

.- No, Leo. Dile que se vaya- Raph apretaba fuertemente los dientes, tratando de no levantar la voz. Leonardo parpadeo varias veces, tratando de entender lo que decía su hermano. .- Me desespera que este aquí-

.- Oh, que lindo!- Mike le paso un brazo por el hombro a su volátil hermano- A Raphael le ponen nervioso las mujeres. – Furioso, y con un rápido movimiento, Raph se zafo de Miguelangel y le puso la vara bo justo debajo de la garganta.

.- A mi no me pone nervioso nadie ¿entiendes? Ademas, dije "desespera", zoquete. – después, como si hubiera acordado de algo, giro hacia Leonardo. – Es mas! Ya me harte de este estupido entrenamiento!- azoto la vara con fuerza en el piso. Solo Anna se estremeció. –tengo mejores cosas que hacer!- Leo lo miro tranquilo.

.- Raphael ¿te das cuenta de que SIEMPRE tienes mejores cosas que hacer?- Raph apretó con fuerza sus puños. Mike y Don negaban con la cabeza, mientras murmuraban algo así como "adiós, mañana tranquila". Anna seguía aterrada, viendo todo desde arriba.

.- hazme un favor y cállate, remedo de líder- Leo apretó levemente los dedos. Sus otros dos hermanos miraron alternadamente a Raph y a Leonardo.

.- ¿Qué dijiste…?

.-No te hagas tonto, lo oíste muy bien- Leo hizo fingió una sonrisa. Ese comentario le había picado el orgullo - ¿Por qué eres tu el que da el entrenamiento y no yo?

.- y todavía preguntas!-

.- Ay! Olvídalo- dijo Mike cuando vio que la situación ya no tenia remedio.- voy a ver la televisión. Debe haber algo mas interesante ahí.- apoyó la vara en la pared y después se giro para hacer una reverencia a Leonardo, aunque este lo ignoraba completamente por pelear con Raphael.

.-bueno, yo también me voy. Tengo muchos libros que leer.- Don lo había dicho en voz alta, aun a sabiendas de que nadie le hacia caso. Imito a su hermano menor y coloco la vara en la pared, hizo la reverencia y se fue.

Anna los vio desaparecer por debajo, y deseaba, para si misma, que no se fueran. La ponía nerviosa estar ahí sola escuchando a Raphael y a Leonardo pelear e insultarse. El de la cinta roja era más agresivo al hablar: gritaba, movía los brazos, fruncía la frente, volteaba la cara. Por otra parte, el de la cinta azul hablaba casi en un susurro y se mantenía firme, sin moverse.

.- ¿¿sabes que?- el grito de Raphael la hizo estremecerse – El entrenamiento, este dia, y tu pueden ir y besarme el trasero.- Raph paso de lado a Leo, sin que este se moviera. Antes de salir, Raphael alzo la cabeza, miro con ira a Anna y después gruño alguna maldición de su amplio repertorio. Después, desapareció, igual que sus hermanos. Anna quedo petrificada. Con esa mirada entendió que, por alguna extraña razón, Raphael le estaba echando la culpa.

.- ¿Qué rayos fue eso?- Anna, sin darse cuenta, se había hecho la pregunta en voz alta.

.-los arranques de ira de Raphael.- Anna volvió a congelarse. Honestamente, había olvidado por completo que Leo seguía ahí, y no esperaba que nadie contestara la pregunta.- de repente esta contento… - Leonardo se agacho a recoger la vara de Raph- y a los cinco minutos, se desespera y se enoja.- se dirijo hacia las varas que sus hermanos habían apoyado en la pared- creo que es muy voluble.-

.-ahum…esta enojado conmigo?

.- No realmente. El esta enojado con todo el mundo. No le hagas caso-

Por alguna extraña razón, Anna se sintió mas tranquila. Lo miro recoger el resto de las varas bo y guardarlas en un gran baúl, junto con otras armas de entrenamiento. Sentía en Leonardo un aire de infinita paciencia y responsabilidad. Y eso era sencillamente admirable. La rubia no pudo evitar recostarse en el barandal y mirar largamente a la tortuga.

.- haz de tener hambre ¿no? ¿Hace cuanto que no comes bien?-

.-este…un par de días… Creo… - oír hablar a una tortuga gigante era realmente desconcentrante.

.- bueno, el desayuno estará listo en unos 30 minutos ¿Por qué no te das un baño?- La tortuga, al no recibir respuesta, volteo hacia Anna, la cual lo miraba con cierta ira. Leo tardo en captar y sonrió, divertido por la situación.- ¡no me malinterpretes! Solo digo que, tal vez, te sientes algo… Mm.. Sucia- … Bueno, en eso la tortuga tenia razón. Anna se levanto de un brinco del suelo, pero el dolor de las heridas le recordaba que todavía no estaba del todo bien. Leo señalo hacia fuera –el baño es la última puerta de la planta baja. Es una puerta verde, no hay pierde. Ah! Y tiene seguro por dentro, por si te interesa.- Anna hizo un ademán con la mano dando las gracias y salio por la misma puerta por donde había entrado.

Regreso a la habitación de Mike y camino directamente hacia la caja de ropa que le había dejado April. Comenzó a revolver toda la ropa: Pantalones, suéteres, un short de mezclilla…pero nada de ropa interior limpia o una toalla para secarse. Decidió, mejor, posponer el baño para otro momento. Pensó en regresar a la cama y dormir un rato, mientras la tortuga de la cinta azul hacia el desayuno, pero tenia tanta hambre, que sabia que no podría conciliar el sueño. Tenia que hacer que el tiempo pasara rápido. Muy, pero muy rápido.

Comenzó a curiosear en la habitación de Miguelangel, buscando algo para distraerse. Viéndolo bien, la habitación era una zona de desastre. Cosas tiradas por todos lados: CDs, revistas, envolturas de comida (sin comida), muñecos de acción, mas revistas. Si no fuera una tortuga gigante, de seguro también habría ropa tirada. Le dio un escalofrió pensar en eso.

Convencida en que no iba a encontrar nada entretenido en la habitación, salio con la idea de ayudar a Leonardo. Una vez fuera de la recamara, trato de recordar el camino, girando su cabeza hacia la izquierda. Olvido por completo sus intenciones de ayudar en la cocina cuando vio una de las puertas entreabiertas. Pensó en alejarse sutilmente de la escena, pero la curiosidad pudo más que la razón. Casi de puntitas, Anna se acerco a la puerta y, con casi la misma prudencia, la abrió lentamente. Sin alejarse del marco de la puerta, observo boquiabierta la habitación.

Aunque la recamara estaba a obscuras, la iluminaba tenuemente muchas velas prendidas, esparcidas por todo el lugar: sobre el pequeño librero, en la mesita de centro, en el suelo, colgadas en el techo. Parecía un pequeño templo donde se podría estar tranquilo. Toda la habitación estaba perfectamente arreglada y sin rastro de suciedad, sin embargo, tenía muy pocas decoraciones aparte de las velas: solo un pequeño bambú y una tela con kanjis colgada en la pared. No tardo en adivinar que era la habitación de Leonardo. Sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta silenciosamente.

Giro lentamente la cabeza hacia la siguiente habitación. Se mordió el labio por la curiosidad ¿ir o no ir? He ahí el dilema.

Y una vez más, la curiosidad le ganó.

Se acerco y pego su oído en la puerta para escuchar si había alguien en la habitación. Nada, ni un solo ruido. Volteo a todos lados para verificar que nadie la veía, y luego, de un suave empujón, entro a la recamara.

Todo estaba completamente negro. Comenzó a palpar la pared en busca del interruptor. Cuando la luz ilumino la habitación, Anna quedo perpleja. La recamara, en si, no salía de lo convencional: tenía una cama, un escritorio y una mesita de noche. Lo que realmente sorprendía, era la cantidad de libros y botes de ensayo en toda la habitación. Algunas botellas tenían liquido, otras no. Había libros ordenados en los estantes y otros acomodados por torres en el piso. Tambien había mucha libretas, y un pizarrón con muchos números y formulas que no entendía. "el cuarto del doctor Donatello", pensó.

Anna no respiraba. Sentía que si se movía un centímetro, algo de esa habitación se rompería. Salio de la recamara, todavía atontada.

Quedaban otras dos puertas más por revisar. Más tranquila y confiada, camino hacia la siguiente habitación. Ni siquiera se preocupo por revisar si alguien la observaba, simplemente giro la perilla y entró. La puerta chillo al abrirse, seguramente, por falta de aceite. Se asusto mucho al ver la habitación. Sin darse cuenta, Anna avanzo dos pasos hacia adentro.

El cuarto de Leonardo le había gustado, la de Donny le sorprendió, y la de Mike le daba risa, pero esta habitación le daba miedo. Era un cuarto oscuro, algo sucio, gris, pero sobretodo, triste. No tenía camas como las otras habitaciones, solo un par de hamacas. Había varias envolturas en el suelo, así como algunas vendas manchadas de sangre que solo Dios sabia cuanto llevaban ahí. En una esquina de la habitación, había una pequeña pelotita antiestrés con todo su interior desparramado. En la pared había muchos hoyos de golpes, incrustados en el concreto.

Comenzó a avanzar hacia atrás cuando choco con algo. Se giro lentamente para ver con que había impactado, cuando se encontró con los ojos furiosos de Raphael.

.-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Anna trago saliva asustada y comenzó a avanzar, de espaldas, hacia la puerta.

.- y-y-y-y-yo…yo- trato de formar alguna frase de disculpa, pero el miedo no le permitía hablar.

.-fuera de MI habitación- aunque Raphael no la tocaba, había logrado sacarla de la habitación solo con mirarla. – Y no te vuelvas a acercar.- Acto seguido, azoto la puerta con toda su fuerza. Anna estaba bastante aterrada. De todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí, esa era la primera vez que se asustaba tanto.

Se pego a la pared y comenzó a resbalar lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Se abrazo a si misma las piernas y aguantando las ganas de llorar se dijo a si misma:

.-¿Qué rayos hago aquí?- cerro con fuerza los ojos para que las lagrimas no salieran.

.-eso mismo te pregunto yo: "¿Qué haces aquí?"- Anna levanto la cara y se encontró de frente a Mike, en cuclillas, mirándola preocupado.

.- AAAAAAAAH!-

.-Aaaaah! Y ahora porque gritas? Por dios, ¡Que rara eres! – Anna miro a Mike, sorprendida por el comentario- ¡que bueno! Pensé que estabas llorando- sonrio - ¿Qué haces sentada en el pasillo?-

.- bueno… es que yo…-

.- ¿te perdiste? ¿verdad?- Anna se quedo muda – suele pasar. La guarida es tan grande, que al principio, uno siempre se pierde.-De un salto, se levanto y miro a la rubia hacia abajo -Leonardo dice que el desayuno ya esta listo, y me mando a buscarlos. ¿Te ayudo a levantarte? – Mike le ofreció una mano.

.- no, gracias. Puedo sola.- dijo Anna, mientras se ponía de pie. Mike se encogió de hombros.

.-bueno, como quieras. Sabes donde queda la cocina ¿verdad?- La chica lo miro dudosa. Mike señalo hacia delante- te sigues todo derecho, hasta las escaleras. Bajas y la primera habitación al frente que veas, ahí es la cocina. ¡No hay pierde!- Anna no supo como interpretar eso; podía ser una broma cruel de Mike. Era eso o la tortuga mostraba una infinita inocencia. –y ahora viene la parte difícil- suspiro la tortuga- decirle a Raphael.- Miguelangel se apretó la cinta con fuerza y miro retadoramente la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. – Dile a mis hermanos que si no regreso en 15 minutos… que sigan esperando.- y sin mas, entro decidido a la habitación –hey, Raph!-

.-Largo de aquí!- el grito de Raphael apareció acompañado de una lámpara voladora que impacto contra el pasillo. Mike lo esquivo por un pelito de rana calva.

.- Whoa! Raphael! Con cuidado! Casi me vuelas la cabeza!

.- ¡ese era el plan, listo!- Mike lo ignoró, y entro a la habitación. Aunque no se oían sus voces, el sonido de cosas rompiéndose e impactándose en el suelo, fueron suficientes para que Anna huyera a toda velocidad hacia la cocina.

--------------------------

En la cocina, Leonardo se encontraba en una fiera lucha contra la estufa y el sartén sin teflón. A su espalda, y sentados en la pequeña mesa-desayunador, estaban el maestro Splinter y Donatello.

Don se encontraba enfrascado en un viejo libro azul y apuntaba todo lo que le parecía importante en una libreta morada. Por su parte, la anciana rata se encontraba sentada con los ojos cerrados, tratando de guardar energías. Ya no podía mantenerse tanto tiempo de pie y, de vez en cuando, le costaba trabajo respirar. Todo por culpa de la edad. A veces, sentía un miedo atroz en pensar que, de un dia para otro, podría morir y dejar solos a sus hijos. Pero esas inquietudes desaparecían cuando miraba los ojos de Leonardo. Sabia que, si el faltaba, su hijo mayor se encargaría de todo. Pero, por ahora, seguía vivo y tenia que seguir preocupándose por sus hijos.

Anna entro a la cocina asustada y algo preocupad por la vida de Miguelangel, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra. Estaba mas preocupada tratando de convencer a sus ojos de que había una rata y una tortuga gigantes sentadas en el comedor, como gente normal. Y de que había una tortuga cocinando detrás de ellos. Algo bastante complicado.

.- ¡bien! Ya llego nuestra invitada- dijo Leonardo sin apartar la vista del sartén –Toma asiento, por favor. Solo estamos esperando a Miguel y a Raphael para empezar a desayunar.- Anna se sentó del otro lado de la mesa, lo mas lejos posible de Splinter y Don.

.- ¿Dónde están tus hermanos?- pregunto la anciana rata con una voz casi apagada.

.- Raph esta haciendo una rabieta en su habitación y Mike fue a traerlo- respondió Don sin apartar su vista del libro y apuntando a toda velocidad en la libreta.- deduzco que, para estos momentos, Mike a de estar inconsciente.- La joven rubia se exalto mucho, sin comprender que solo era una broma. En esos momentos, lo unico que quería es que alguna de las dos cosas verdes fuera y rescatara a su hermano. No conocía a Raphael, así que no sabia de que cosas era capaz. ¿se estaba preocupando por Miguelangel? Tal vez si, tal ve no.. lo unico que quería es que nadie saliera herido. Mucho menos alguien que parecía, al menos, no odiarla.

.- Auuuch… Raphael dice que ya viene.- cuando Mike apareció por la puerta, sobandose el brazo izquierdo, la joven rusa sintió un gran alivio, e inconscientemente, sonrió.

.-Huy, que alivio. Regresaste en una sola pieza- dijo Don insensiblemente, sin dignarse a mirar a Mike, completamente metido en su lectura.

.- ¿una sola pieza? Si, claro! – Mike miro a todos los presentes y salio de la cocina, para luego regresar con una silla extra y acomodarla a lado de Donatello. – ¡casi me arranca el brazo!¡ese hermano suyo es todo un caso! Creo que necesita un psicólogo. ¿Te ofreces, Donny?

.- ja-ja-y re-ja! No, gracias. Aprecio mi vida.- Mike sonrió, como si hubiera ganado algo. Leonardo estaba demasiado concentrado en la estufa como para prestarles atención. Anna, por su parte, se sentía algo ignorada.

.- oye… ¿Qué esta haciendo de desayunar?- Don seguía clavado en su libro y en su cuaderno.

.-Nuestro querido líder se nos puso esplendido y nos esta haciendo hot Cakes.

.- ¿¿hot cakes? ¿en serio?- don entorno los ojos mientras afirmaba con la cabeza. Mike lo miro emocionado.- ¡oh, dios! Esta es una oportunidad única!- Leo arqueo una ceja, sorprendido por la alegría de su hermano, pero pronto regreso a concentrarse a su cocina.

De un brinco, Mike llego al refrigerador y se hundió en su interior. Splinter abrió un ojo cuando comenzó a oír el sonido de frascos de vidrio. Anna trataba de ver lo que hacia la tortuga, pero la puerta del refrigerador se lo impedía.

Cuando por fin termino de recolectar los frascos, los cargo con ambos brazos y, de un "sutil" caderazo, cerro la puerta del electrodoméstico. Dejo caer los envases sobre la mesa. Don levanto su libreta y su libro para salvarlos de la avalancha de frascos.

.-¿Qué rayos planeas, Mike?-

.-¿Qué no ves, donny? Hay una reunión familiar!- Anna, Splinter y Donatello lo miraron completamente confundidos. Miguelangel tomo el primer frasco – Si, mira… esta es la señorita Mermelada de fresa, y su novio, el jarabe de chocolate. De este lado, están la abuela maple y la señora crema de chantilly. Su esposo, mermelada de Zarzamora… el tio mantequilla. Y los pequeñines de la familia: los niños chispitas de colores! Y todos van a hacer una fiesta sobre el hot cake.- Se quedaron callados.

.- Miguelangel…- Donatello lo miro sumamente asustado. -eres adoptado o que!-

.- estas celoso porque yo soy el creativo del grupo y tu solo eres el nerd.- Don miro al maestro Splinter.

.- Sensei.. de pura casualidad.. Cuando éramos niños, ¿no se le cayó Mike de cabeza o algo así?-

.-¡HEY!- la anciana rata no pudo evitar reír.

.-Buenos días, maestro- La voz de Raphael había hecho que todos se callaran. Anna se quedo petrificada; sentía la mirada de Raph clavada en su espalda.

.-buenos días, hijo mío. Dime, ¿Qué hacías tan temprano encerrado en tu habitación?-

.-estaba….er… "meditando", sensei.- Raphael se sentó a lado del maestro Splinter y justo enfrente de Donatello.

.-en serio?- Raph dudo un poco.

.- … si, en serio.-

.-Bueno, bueno ¡ya esta listo el desayuno!- Leonardo coloco dos grandes torres de Hot cakes en medio de la mesa. -¡adelante, sírvanse!-

.- Si señor! Ya era hora!- Mike tomo una gran porción de hot cakes. Raph, Splinter y Don, tomaban uno por uno. Antes de sentarse a lado de Raphael, Leonardo fue al refrigerador y saco un galón de leche. Después de colocarlo sobre la mesa, miro a Anna. Su plato estaba vació.

.- ¿no vas a desayunar?

.-este… si, en un momento.- la idea de comer algo hecho por un mutante no le apetecía en lo mas mínimo. Pero el gruñido de su estomago le recordó que no tenia tiempo para estas tonterías. Una vez que todos tenían comida en su plato, se sirvió tímidamente dos hot cakes.

Corto nerviosa un trocito y lo levanto, con el tenedor, frente a sus ojos. Realmente le daba asco. Miro a su alrededor. Todos comían tan tranquilamente, que hacían que se sintiera culpable. Su mirada, de repente, se poso en el plato de Mike. No supo en que momento lo había hecho, pero un hot cake tenía encima todos los condimentos de los frascos. Se veía repulsivo. La mermelada combinada con el chantilly, las chispitas de colores, el jarabe de maple, la mantequilla y el jarabe de chocolate. .Anna arqueo una ceja, asustada. Mike puso un hot cake sobre toda esa revoltura.

.- Listo! Termine! ¿no es lindo? Una obra de arte! Lo llamo.."sándwich hot cake a la Miguelangel"-

.- si, si, lo que digas artista reprimido. Pásame la mantequilla.- Mike le aventó, algo molesto, el frasco, que patino sobre la mesa. Don lo atrapo sin problemas.

.-Miguelangel! No hagas eso! ¿Dónde están tus modales?- la anciana rata alzo la voz.

.- lo siento.- Mike se encogió de hombros. Donatello le hizo una mueca, divertido.

Anna los miraba, ahora, analítica. Comenzaba a entender las jerarquías de aquel loco sitio. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el desesperado grito de su estomago. La joven se concertó en el problema que tenía ahora: comer.

Miro el hot cake. Miro a Leonardo. Y volvió a mirar el hot cake. Respiro profundamente, antes de intentar llevarse el trozo a la boca. La mano le temblaba, y sentía que, en cualquier momento, el pedazo caería del tenedor. Con una fuerza de voluntad, que ni siquiera ella sabia que tenia, se metió el hot cake en la boca. Primero, mastico lentamente por las nauseas. Pero cuando lo dulce del desayuno despertó sus papilas gustativas, comenzó a disfrutar el sabor. Pensó que estaba realmente delicioso y que Leonardo era muy buen cocinero, pero se lo guardo para si misma. Comenzó a comer alegremente.

.- y dime, Anna.- Mike hablaba con la boca llena y embarrada de chantilly.- ¿Qué técnicas de combate rusas conoces?- los presentes se atragantaron con un pedazo de Hot cake. Anna lo miro con los ojos tan abiertos como platos.

.-¿perdón?-

.- si, tu sabes! En la televisión he visto como los luchadores rusos matan osos de un solo golpe, o asesinan gente con hilos!.- ante el entusiasmo de Mike, la joven lo miro completamente pálida.

.-por dios, no! – la chica frunció levemente la frente- ni siquiera se pelear.- Miguelangel se mostró realmente sorprendido.

.- ¿es en serio? ¿Ningún arte marcial? ¿Kenpo, Capoeira, Break dance?- la chica negó asustada.

.- Mike, por favor…- Leo parecia estar mas avergonzado que su hermano.

.- No, no. ¡Espera Leonardo! ¡No lo puedo creer!- Miguelangel se levanto de la silla y se inclino levemente hacia Anna, poniendo incomoda a la chica. –De plano… ¿nada?.

.- que poco tacto tienes, Miguelangel. ya déjala en paz.- Anna miro, sin comprender a raphael, por un lado de mike,¿Qué acaso no la odiaba?. Por su parte, la tortuga de la cinta anaranjada se dejaba caer sobre su asiento y amenazaba a Raph con un trozo de Hot cake.

.- Huy si. ¿y tu me podrías decir como, señor sensible?- Leo y Don cerraban con fuerza los ojos, sabiendo que seguía a continuación. Splinter suspiraba y Anna los miraba tratando de comprender que sucedía. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en la mirada asesina de Rapahel, su sangre se heló. La tortuga de la cinta roja golpeo con tal fuerza la mesa, que hizo que todos los platos, cucharas y demás cosas sobre la mesa temblaran.

.- ¿¡ que demonios quisiste decir con eso, Miguelangel!

.- ¡¡Raphael! – la anciana rata lo veía molesto.- Tus modales. Tenemos visita

.-Si, claro sensei- se aclaró la voz y bajo un poco el volumen - ¿¿me podrías decir, PORFAVOR, que demonios quisiste decir con eso?- Splinter negó, frustrado, escondiendo su cara en sus manos.

.- Idiota- Mike se llevaba un trozo a la boca y apoyaba su rostro en una mano.

.- ¿¿Qué dijiste?- Raphael seguía asesinándolo con la mirada.

.- Gracias por la comida.-de repente y sin previo aviso, donatello se levanto de la mesa y dejo sus platos sucios en el lavabo. Todos los siguieron con la mirada hasta que se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y se giro hacia su familia. -¿saben que? Parecen niños chiquitos e inmaduros- Leonardo y el Maestro Splinter echaron a reír. Anna estaba completamente confundida con lo que pasaba. Donny hizo una "graciosa huida".

.-¿Cómo nos dijo?- gritaron al unísono Miguelangel y Raphael.

.- ya, ya, hijos míos. Terminen su desayuno.- la anciana rata se levanto.

.-si, niños. Cuando acaben de comer, siguen jugando.- Leonardo le siguió y ambos colocaron sus paltos en el lavabo.

.-pues yo ya termine.- dijo Raph, mientras se levantaba de la mesa

.-y-yo Tambien.- Dijo tímidamente Anna mientras esperaba a que Raphael se alejara del lavaplatos.

.-¿Qué? Soy el ultimo!- Leo y La rata salieron de la cocina. Mientras Raph se ponía en la puerta y miraba con las manos en la cadera a su hermano menor.

.- oh, pobre Mike Mikey- la sonrisa maliciosa de Raph frustro a Miguelangel

.- oh, maldición… ¿"Mike Mikey"? cuando me dices así…solo significa una cosa…

.- correcto -una sonrisa victoriosa de Raph – te toca lavar los trastes.- Mike miro toda la torre de platos sucios.

.- yo solo?-

.- así es- Raph se do media vuelta y salio de la cocina- Que te diviertas con el jabón.

.-buaaaa! No es justo!- Anna lo miraba con lastima.- ¿Por qué siempre me toca a mi?

.- porque siempre eres el ultimo en terminar- Respondió Raph desde afuera. Miguelangel murmuro un insulto.

Se levanto, furioso hacia el lavabo y aventó su plato junto la torre de trastes. Después, a regañadientes, busco debajo de la tarja por el jabón. Anna se paro junto a el y trato de formar alguna frase, pero ver a Mike molesto la ponía mas nerviosa. Miguelangel giro su rostro y la miro, fastidiado.

.- Mande?- Anna se asusto y, por instinto, se llevo la mano derecha a su brazalete .

.- este… quieres…er… ¿quieres que te ayude con los platos?- el rostro de Mike se suavizo

.-¡claro! Toda la ayuda se agradece! – la tortuga le lanzo un trapo rosa- mira, yo enjabono los platos y tu los remojas y secas ¿te parece? – la chica asintió.- luego los pones de este lado y yo al final los guardo. ¿ok?

La tortuga comenzó su trabajo, y cuando terminaba de enjabonar, se los pasaba a la chica. Esta, tomaba el plato del extremo mas alejado posible se mike y los limpiaba. Anna lo que menos quería, era tocar a esas extrañas criaturas, así que hacia lo posible por no tener el menor contacto con ellas. Se mantuvieron en silencio la mayoría del tiempo, mientras hacian el trabajo casi mecánicamente. Se notaba a leguas que Miguelangel comenzaba a ponerse nervioso por estar callado tanto tiempo, pero no encontraba una forma de iniciar una conversación.

De repente, un plato resbaló de los dedos de Anna y se rompió en mil pedazos. Sin querer, Anna había rozado a mike y eso la había asustado, provocando que se le cayera el plato. Ambos miraron el desastre en el suelo. Anna, avergonzada, se agacho a recoger con la mano los trozos más grandes. Mike también se agacho y la miro preocupado.

.- ¿estas bien? ¿te cortaste?- la chica apretaba los labios con fuerza y mantenía la mirada baja. Se sentía mal de temerle a aquellos seres que la habían salvado, pero, por más que quería, no podía acostumbrarse a ellos. Les temía. Y les temía horriblemente.

Y eso Mike lo sabía. Sabía que a los humanos no les era facil acostumbrarse a algo que no entendían. Pero también sabía que, si les demostraban que no tenían intención de lastimarlos, ellos, tarde o temprano los aceptarían. Así que esperaría. Tendría paciencia y dejaría que Anna, por su propia cuenta, los aceptara.

.- Hey Mike!- grito Don al entrar a la cocina. Después, se detuvo en seco y miro a ambos recogiendo en el piso- oh, Anna, no sabia que estabas aquí… ¿Qué paso?

.-No, no. Nada. Solo un pequeño descuido. Pero, dime Donny ¿Por qué tan feliz?

.-Oh si!- Donatello levanto el comunicador- April va a venir a visitarnos en la noche!- Mike tiro los trocitos en el bote y se giro a ver a su hermano.

.-¿y eso que? Es decir, April nos viene a visitar casi todos los días y nunca te pones tan feliz- Don levanto el pulgar con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

.- Nos trae pastel de chocolate.- Los ojos de Miguelangel brillaron

.-Pas…tel…? ¿de chocolate? – Anna lo miro sorprendida: "que rápido cambia de semblante"

Mike salio brincando de la cocina tarareando una canción improvisada sobre el pastel. Donatello lo surgió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista. Se cruzo de bazos y miro a Anna.

.-En cuanto a usted, señorita: es hora de revisarle las heridas.- Anna sintió todo su cuerpo tensado.

"… odio mi vida."

--------------------------

Nihao! Aquí Itsuki Asakura!

Parece que todo conspira contra mí.

Primero, Medeah y Kaskabell, que se la pasan subiendo sus capítulos cada 3 días ((¿¿Cómo rayos le hacen?) y la tentación es tan grande que los tengo que leer -. Si a eso le aunamos que los exámenes de la universidad cada dia están mas cerca y el trabajo no me deja respirar, las oportunidades para escribir son casi nulas…

Oh! Por cierto! A la sección de TMNT ha entrado una nueva escritora, aunque no he tenido la oportunidad de leerla -- En cuanto tenga un respiro… lo leeré! Lo juro!

Bueno, también nuestro tiempo libre se ha visto considerablemente reducido debido a que me pasaron un server gratuito del Ragnarok Online… y pues… soy algo obsesiva con los Rpg´s…soy una arquera! Ejem..como sea! El punto es que me concentrare mas en mis escritos de ahora en adelante.

Bueno, concentrémonos en el capitulo de hoy. Creo que el escrito de esta vez estuvo bastante…mmmh… regular. Debo mejorar en eso. ¿Aclaraciones? Creo que ninguna. Estuvo bastante "digerible" este capitulo. ¿no creen? Bueno, vamos a la parte mas divertida (al menos para mi) de escribir ¡contestar los Reviews!

Kaskabell: como siempre, es la primera en dejarme un Rr! Se le agradece tanto ;;

Se nota que es una escritora profesional. No se que quiso decir con "Se encuentra un impresionante sobre fondo"… pero se oye genial, ne? Cierto, April me salio muy agresiva. Por cierto… ¿Qué quiere decir "chungo"? has de disculpar, pero nunca había oído esa palabra X.x en fin, gracias por el apoyo moral y trataremos de seguirle con eso!

Karla: otra chica que cree que April me salio muy agresiva, y es cierto. Tratare de mejorarla! ¿te agrado Anna? que alegría! Pensé que a la gente le caería mal, pero saber que no es tan desagradable me hace feliz! Gracias!

Tbreaer: Oh, por dios! Nuestro primer Review en ingles! Que emoción! Ejem, tratemos de responder y ojala ella (o el) lo pueda leer: Lo siento, pero mi ingles es realmente malo. Aunque quisiera, no podría traducir toda la historia. Pero, gracias por mostrar interés en mi fic! Eso sube bastante el animo -

traduccion: I am sorry, but my english is really bad. Even If I wanted, I couldn't translate all the story. But thank you for showing interest in my fic(story)! that really makes me feel better.

Medeah: novia del misterio! Me gusto mucho eso! Sentimientos hacia Leonardo? oh

Dios… si hago eso, me linchan X.x mas bien, quiero manejarlo como admiración ((al menos, por ahora)) fue divertido leer tu mini análisis (es bueno conocer los diferentes puntos de vista) en cuanto a lo del titulo, un poquito mas al final te cumpliré tu petición - por cierto… ¿Por qué kaskabell insiste en que eres mujer? Eres hombre… no? o.oU

Samara: la fan femenina numero uno de leonardo nos vuelve a hacer el honor de dejarnos un mensajito! Gracias! No, no, no! nadie toca a tu leo! (al menos, ese es el plan P) ¿me quedaron bien donny y Raph? Que alivio - no me presiones con Mike! Me cuesta trabajo! Hago lo que puedo! Creo que lo estoy mejorando (aclaro, CREO). Una vez mas, Gracias!

Hotaru: por ultimo, mi dulce hermanita de sangre se digno a …er…al menos a averiguar que es lo que hacia 4 horas sentada frente la computadora escribiendo como loca (pero no leyó ni tres párrafos de mi fic ¬¬) si, vi el Raphael en mi pizarrón. Quedo lindo -

Ya por ultimo, vamos a explicar de donde viene el nombre de mi fic: Vodka Taste Version. Tal vez no muchos lo saben, pero soy REALMENTE mala para ponerle títulos a mis fics, y desde que recuerdo, todos acaban en "version" ¿porque? Porque un fic es, al fin y al cabo, la versión de un fan sobre una historia. Ahora bien, vodka es una bebida alcohólica rusa (muy rica, por cierto), y mi historia tiene muchos personajes rusos. Y "taste" quiere decir "sabor". Así que se traduciría algo como: versión sabor vodka

¿Tonto? ¿Sin chiste? ¿Aburrido? Tal vez… pero creo así me manejo yo.

Nos leemos en…menos de 15 dias (lo prometo U)


	4. Capitulo 4: la mudanza de tres horas

TMNT "Vodka Taste Version"

Capitulo 4: La mudanza de tres horas.

April llego a la guardia justo en el momento en que Don colocaba el último vendaje limpio a Anna. Las cuatro tortugas y la rata gigante fueron a recibirla efusivamente, mientras la joven se mantenía quieta en el sillón de la sala, sin quitarles la vista de encima.

.- Están locos! Solo a ustedes se les ocurre pedirme pastel con este calor ¡es un horno haya afuera!

.- April ¡me sorprende¿Sientes eso? – Donatello señalo el techo, haciendo que April volteara hacia arriba- ¡es el mejor sistema de Aire acondicionado de toda Nueva York!- dijo la tortuga llena de orgullo.

.- Nos da mucho gusto verte pastel! Hace muchos pasteles que no venias¿Qué tal esta el pastel?- April sonrió hacia Mike, mientras le entregaba la caja de cartón.

.- si, Miguel, a mi también me da gusto verte. – Tanto Donny como Mike recibieron el paquete con mucha alegría. Leo acomodo su mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja.

.- Si Mike y Don se ponen hiperactivos, pienso echarte toda la culpa.- La joven lanzo una risotada, complacida.

.- April, no es bueno que salgas tan noche, y tu sola. Es peligroso.- La pelirroja miro con ojos fulminantes a Raphael.

.- si con eso tratas de preguntarme algo sobre Casey, la respuesta es no. No se nada de él desde hace días. El muy desgraciado ni siquiera me ha llamado-

.- no, pues. Yo solo decía- La tortuga se hundió de hombros, algo asustado. April daba miedo cuando estaba enojada.

.-Ademas… - continúo la chica, ignorando el comentario de Raph y suavizando la voz- tenia que ver como estaba nuestra invitada- La pelirroja alzo una mano, en saludo, hacia Anna, y ambas se saludaron hipócritamente, ante los ojos confundidos de las tortugas y Splinter.- ¿saben que? Se me antojo un café ¿quieren café? Voy a prepararlo.- no espero la respuesta de nadie y desapareció en la puerta de la cocina.

.- ¿Qué rayos fue eso?- Mike buscaba la respuesta en sus hermanos.

.-Ni idea…- Raphael giro hacia los dos hermanos que restaban. Ambos negaron, confundidos.

.- las peleas de mujeres son realmente peligrosas.- la anciana rata se paro frente sus cuatro confundidos alumnos – y lo mejor es no meterse en ellas. Creanme…-

-----------------------------

Un trozo de pastel, una taza de café y la Historia de Anna contada por Leo, parecieron suficientes para que la actitud de April hacia la chica, cambiara. Había dejado de comer pastel a partir de la parte de los mafiosos, y ahora se dedicaba a mirar alternadamente a leo y a Anna. El resto de limitaba a oír la historia de boca de su hermano mayor y a tragar pastel.

Una vez terminada la historia, Leonardo se acomodo en el sillón, y April se giro completamente hacia la rusa, con una mirada llena de compasión.

.- en verdad, lo siento mucho! Te juzgue sin saber… ¡cuanto lo siento¡Perdóname! -

Anna la miro unos segundos. Era una disculpa sincera. Lo sabía por el par de lagrimitas que se asomaban por sus ojos. Al parecer, April era demasiado sensible y la historia la había impactado de más. Anna sonrió sinceramente.

.- No hay problema. ¡Disculpa aceptada! Tu no sabias.- April se sintió aliviada. ¡Y las cuatro tortugas también! Al menos ya no se sentía esa atmósfera de tensión que habían creado las dos muchachas.

.-ja! Pero que cosas- continúo la pelirroja aprovechando el momento de paz.- tenemos la misma edad, y tú ya te ibas a casar. Yo ni siquiera he tenido un novio… "decente".- inmediatamente se giro hacia Raph y mike para evitar algún comentario inapropiado.

.-¿la misma edad?- Anna miro incrédula a April.

.- Si, 25 años…-

.- oh, no…- Sonrio la chica- yo tengo 16 años.- los ojos de todos quedaron como platos

.-¿Qué¡¿es en serio¿no es broma?- Raphael trataba de asimilar la edad de la chica.

.- Increíble!- Don miraba embobado de arriba abajo a la mujer.

.-¡si, increíble¿Quién creería que eres menor que yo?- Raph le dio un sonoro zape en la cabeza a Mike.

.- No, idiota! Que sea menor de edad y que la iban a casar!-

.- Aahhhh… claro, también eso es increíble.

.-wow… pero no parece- Leo miraba fijamente a Anna, boquiabierto. – Te ves más… grande-

.- un poquito de maquillaje y una buena alimentación ayudan mucho.- Sonrió nerviosa.

Leo se dejo caer nuevamente en el sillón y dejo que sus pensamientos inundaran su cabeza. No le hacia caso ni a los gritos de Raph ni a los poco efectivos intentos de Mike y Don de sacar información de Anna.

De repente, musitaba algo, pero pronto regresaba a sus pensamientos. Asi era el. Se concentraba en lo que estaba pensando y se olvidaba del resto del mundo.

En un momento, una idea golpeo su cabeza. Se puso de pie inmediatamente, y miro fijamente a April. Las voces de todos cesaron.

.-oye April, tengo una idea. ¿Qué tal si…? Bueno ¿Qué tal si Anna se va a vivir contigo?

.-Ay, Tarado¿¿Era eso¡¡No nos asustes!.- gruño Raphael, molesto.

.-¿vivir conmigo..?Pero…

.-Ella no esta a gusto aquí. Eso se nota a leguas. –se giro hacia Anna- Sin ofender…- miro de nueva cuenta a April. – Creo que estará mas cómoda con otra chica.- Los ojos de Anna brillaron de alegría.

.- mmmh, si… creo que seria buena idea…-April se puso a analizar la situación y luego miro a Anna. -¿tu que opinas?-

.- que si no es mucha molestia¡me daría mucho gusto!- April sonrió

.-Bueno, esta decidido. Te iras a quedar conmigo-

.- Bendito sea Dios! Al fin podré regresar a mi habitación!-

.- Miguelangel….-

-----------------------

Convencer a Leonardo de que podrían regresar solas, fue difícil.

Tras una larga platica sobre si se sabían defender o no, y de prometerle que llamarían en cuanto llegaran, Leo las dejo ir.

No tardaron más de 10 minutos en estar frente la puerta de la tienda. Anna estaba desbordándose de alegría. La idea de no compartir mas el techo con cuatro tortugas y una rata, simplemente la aliviaba. Entraron por la puerta trasera de la tienda y subieron directamente las escaleras al segundo piso.

El departamento de April era mucho más pequeño que la guarida. "¡ventanas¡Bendito sea Dios!" se dijo para si misma, mirando embobada la sala.

.-bueno, creo que tengo una cama plegable en el ático. Es cuestión de ir a buscarla y…-

.-oh, no, no, no- interrumpió Anna, mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala.- Me puedo dormir en el sofá, no hay ningún problema.

.- ¿segura? Bueno, entonces deja te traigo una almohada y una cobija.- April se metió a su habitación a buscar las cosas.

Cuando sintió que April no podía verla, se dejo caer sobre el sillón y abrazo uno de los cojines, sonriendo. Esto era, para ella, perfecto. No mas tortugas gigantes, no mas ratas con yukata, no mas humedad, no mas nervios.

Mientras seguía pensando en eso, comenzó a cerrar los ojos por cansancio. El sueño comenzó a ganarle y en poco tiempo se quedo dormida.

.- Aquí traigo las…- April se detuvo en seco y miro a la chica profundamente dormida.- oh bueno… que descanses- la tapo con la cobija y dejo la almohada a un lado. Después, se metió a su recamara para dormir un poco.

---------------------------

Los rayos del sol veraniego se colaron alegremente por la ventana, bañando de luz el rostro somnoliento de Anna. Despertar así, era una delicia, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la chica disfruto cada uno de esos rayos. Sin levantarse del sofá, reviso la habitación. Paredes, ventanas y cosas "normales". Suspiro.

De repente, la puerta del baño se abrió, dejando escapar una nube de vapor y a April secándose energéticamente el cabello con una toalla.

.- oh! Lo siento¿te desperté?-

.-no, no. Me levante sola, no se preocupe-

.- bien… yo ya desayuné. Si tienes hambre, sírvete lo que quieras del refrigerador- señalo hacia la pequeña cocina.- y si quieres darte una ducha, hay ropa limpia en esa caja, y toallas secas sobre la lavadora. El agua caliente sale con la llave de la derecha, pegada a la pared. Ten cuidado, que si la giras mucho, se cae al suelo. Si quieres usar la tina, tienes que tapar el hoyo con el calcetín que esta ahí. Es que… no sirve el tapón. – entro a la habitación y salio casi inmediatamente con una liga en la boca y sosteniendo su cabello con ambas manos. – También tengo de ese líquido raro que huele rico… para la tina. Es el bote morado. ¡Bueno! Si necesitas algo, estoy abajo, en la tienda ¿OK¡Nos vemos!- mientras hablaba, April no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro. Por fin se logro amarrar el cabello y desapareció apurada tras la puerta. Exactamente 5 segundos después, reapareció en la puerta.- Y hazme un favor. ¡No me hables de usted! Me haces sentir vieja. – volvió a desaparecer con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Anna fijo su vista en el techo. Se dejo llevar por el sonido del tráfico y el calor del verano. En poco tiempo, comenzó a sudar. Pensó en la guarida. Ahí no se sentía caliente. Sacudió la cabeza y pensó que el calor le estaba afectando. Giro la cabeza hacia el baño. Eso era lo que necesitaba! Una buena ducha fría! Se levantó, haciendo ruido con su piel sudada pegada al plástico del sillón. Se dirigió, acalorada, al pequeño baño blanco.

Comenzó a desvestirse. De repente, el enorme suéter le parecía caluroso e incomodo. Una vez fuera, aventó el suéter a una esquina del baño, seguido de su ropa interior, las vendas sucias y las calcetas.

Completamente desnuda, se giro hacia el espejo del baño. Comenzó a revisarse el rostro. Las heridas casi desaparecían, pero aun se notaban. ¡Que rabia! Se reviso el dorso. Cicatrices, varias de ellas, pero ya no necesitaría las vendas. Tenia que aceptarlo, Dónatelo era muy buen doctor. Volvió a agitar su cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. Reviso con detenimiento su cabello: era una muralla de mugre y nudos. Reviso las ojeras de sus ojos y el color de sus dientes.

.- soy en verdadero desastre!- se dijo en voz alta y sonriendo, como si eso fuera divertido.

Se dirijo ala ducha y, haciendo memoria de lo que April le había dicho, abrió las llaves del agua. El agua caía pesadamente sobre sus heridas, lastimándola e, irónicamente, haciéndola sentir viva. Se hecho encima todos los botes que encontró en la regadera, hasta que se sintió limpia. Shampoo, enjuague, jabón, otro shampoo, otro enjuague, más jabón, y un shampoo contra canas. Se tallo el cuerpo con fuerza, aun sabiendo que eso la lastimaba. Se sentía sucia, y no lograba sacar esa sensación de su cuerpo.

Agotada, se sentó en el suelo de la tina y dejo que el agua cayera en su espalda como lluvia. Por una razón que no comprendía, sentía un peso en el corazón y un miedo punzante en el alma. ¿Llorar¿Para que? No lograría nada. Levanto el rostro hacia la lluvia improvisada. Se sentía nostálgicamente bien.

---------------------------

April se giro casi completamente cuando oyó la puerta trasera de la tienda cerrarse. Miro curiosa a Anna, vestida con un short de mezclilla y una camisa blanca tan larga, que casi le cubría el short. Traía el cabello recogido en una trenza. Le llamo mucho la atención lo blanco y brillante que lucia su piel y algunos rasguños rojizos en los brazos y piernas. Estaba apunto de preguntar sobre las heridas, pero Anna se le adelanto.

.- linda tienda. Es tuya, supongo…- camino lentamente hacia el mostrador donde se encontraba April, dándole un vistazo rápido la tienda.

.- herencia de mi padre- continuo April, apoyando casi todo el cuerpo en el mostrador.- la mayoría de las cosas que están aquí, son cosas que el recolecto del mundo.

.- ¿y el resto?- pregunto deteniéndose frente una vieja figurilla de porcelana en forma de bailarina.

.-la gente viene y me las vende o regala. Algunas son verdaderas reliquias… otras piezas de basura.- Anna coloco la figurilla en su lugar y siguió hacia April.

.- ¿y esto deja dinero?-

.-No realmente. Solo lo necesario para subsistir.- Sonrió de repente.- si este local no fuera mío, creo que ya hubiera cerrado hace mucho tiempo.

.-entonces… no comprendo ¿Por qué lo tienes?- April bajo la vista, aun sonriendo, mirando a través de la vitrina del mostrador unas medallas viejas y semi oxidadas.

.- porque me gusta.- Anna la miro en espera del resto de la respuesta, pero esta nunca llego.

.-¿nada mas?

.- Nada más. Y me parece razón suficiente.- Levanto la vista, aun con la sonrisa en el rostro.

.- pero ¿Por qué te gusta?- Anna miro a su alrededor, en busca de algo que aclarara sus dudas. April le sonrió compasiva.

.- no pienses tanto las cosas. Solo haz lo que te gusta y ya.¡no es tanta ciencia! por ejemplo ¿Qué te gusta hacer a ti?

.- ¿hacer¿a mi?- Anna la miro curiosa y pensó unos segundos la respuesta. Levanto la vista concertada hacia April – no lo se… nunca lo había pensado.

.-oh vamos! Todos tenemos algo que nos gusta! Piensa un poco- la rusa fingió una sonrisa y la miro negando con la cabeza.

.- No, realmente no lo tengo. ¿Sabes? Te envidio por tener algo que te agrada.

April la miro perpleja. En ese momento, las campanitas sobre la puerta sonaron, indicando que alguien entraba a la tienda. Las chicas se giraron al mismo tiempo hacia la entrada. Una joven pareja entro tímidamente, dando los buenos días y curioseando con la mirada toda la tienda. La pelirroja miro de reojo a Anna y le pido que esperara mientras atendía a los clientes. La rubia asintió.

Comenzó a pasear por la pequeña tienda de April. ¡había tantas cosas curiosas ahí! un viejo casco de buzo, un búho en pleno vuelo disecado, pistolas antiguas, espadas, katanas, lanzas, pinturas sin autor, esculturas sin nombre, viejos instrumentos musicales de madera, un antiguo teléfono negro, muñecas de porcelana, un hermoso kimono ceremonial blanco. Todo lo que estaba ahí, parecía que se rompería con un suspiro.

Se detuvo frente una pequeña mesita de mármol. Sobre de ella, estaban un viejo ajedrez y un juego de tacitas de porcelana decoradas coquetamente con rosas. Miro ambas cosas curiosa y sonrió cuando leyó en voz baja el letrero de "cuidado: FRAGIL". Miro a April, todavía ocupada. Suspiró.

Siguió avanzando. Se volvió a detener frente a un enorme librero lleno de libros viejos y amarillentos. Repaso, con las manos hacia atrás, cada uno de los estantes, sorprendiéndose de no entender el titulo de la mayoría de ellos. Algunos estaban en idiomas que en su vida había visto, mucho menos oído. Estiro la mano hacia el estante más alto y bajo con cuidado un viejo libro de pasta verde. Trato, inútilmente, de leer el titulo. ¿Cómo alguien podría querer un libro en un idioma tan raro?

Volvieron a sonar las campanitas e instintivamente, Anna puso de nuevo el libro en su lugar. Camino a paso apresurado hacia April, que mostraba un enrome sonrisa y un paquete gordo de billetes. Al ver el dinero, la rusa también sonrió.

.- 200 dólares!- Dijo April orgullosa.- vinieron hace una semana, vieron un cuadro y les gusto. Hoy vinieron por el

.-¿solo son $200¿no es una…ehum… cantidad pequeña?-

.- ¿de que hablas¡con esto pagare la cuenta del agua y la luz¡Y no solo eso¡Podré comprarme ese perfume de marca que tanto quiero! Y todavía me sobrara para guardar!–

Anna la miro sinceramente sorprendida. La pelirroja estaba contenta con tan solo 200 dólares. Una verdadera patada en el estomago para la rubia, pero un regalo de Dios para April.

Recordó amargamente todo el dinero que su padre manejaba y a cuantas personas había pisoteado y usado para obtenerlo. Pero eso era lo unico que su padre tenía en la mente: Hacer dinero. Desde que Anna tenía memoria, las pocas pláticas que habían tenido mientras comían trataban de eso: Dinero.

Nunca había cenado con su padre a solas. Siempre estaba acompañado por un hombre en ese estupido uniforme negro y un celular en la mano. Llegaba a la mesa hablando por el celular, comía mientras oía al sujeto del otro lado del teléfono y se iba, hablando de nueva cuenta. Y en ningún momento cruzaba palabra con Anna. Era como si la chica comiera con el radio prendido y oyera a un sujeto que no conocía parlotear y parlotear.

.- Oh! Pero que lindo!- Anna se agitó cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el grito alegre de April.- puedo verlo?-Anna miro el dedo de la pelirroja señalando su brazo izquierdo.

.- ¿Mi brazalete?- Pregunto curiosa mientras levantaba el brazo a la altura de los ojos de April.

.- Si. Es muy bonito. – la chica pelirroja examinaba de palmo a palmo el dorado brazalete con una fascinación casi infantil.- se nota que es muy antiguo. Y que es muy importante. Le deben dar mantenimiento cada 3 años, no?

.-Si, es una reliquia familiar. Me lo dieron cuando nací- contesto tímidamente Anna. April soltó el brazo de la chica y se dejo ir para atrás con un suspiro.

.-debes tener cuidado. Esta a punto de romperse. En cuanto puedas, ve a que le den mantenimiento.- Anna asintió mientras jugueteaba con la pulsera.

Un par de segundos después, una curiosa tonadita comenzó a sonar. Anna miro hacia todos lados, buscando el origen de la melodía, hasta que April levanto delante de sus ojos su pequeño celular morado.

.-¿bueno?

.- ayer no llamaron…- La voz tan tranquila y casi fría de Leonardo asusto a April.

.-Ah… Leo! Buenos días¿Cómo amanecieron?- Anna sonrió alegremente cuando oyó el nombre de Leonardo, pero su felicidad desapareció cuando noto a April con una sonrisa nerviosa. Preocupada, se acerco hacia la pelirroja, que la tranquilizó con un movimiento de ojos.

.-¿Por qué no hablaron ayer?- La voz de la tortuga seguía relajada, lo que hizo que la joven tragara saliva. La rubia la miraba curiosa. Solo podía oír a April, no a Leo, así que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

.- es que… es que… llegamos muy tarde… y… teníamos mucho sueño. Nos quedamos dormidas, se nos olvido por completo… er… y bueno…- hizo una pausa y miro a Anna, después exhaló profundamente- Lo siento Leonardo, debimos haberte llamado.- La tortuga suspiro del otro lado del teléfono.

.-bueno… estan bien ¿cierto?

.-si, si, lo estamos..- ambos se quedaron callados unos segundos.- ehum… oye! Oye! Tengo una idea! Porque no vienen a comer a mi casa…? tu sabes, como disculpa…- silencio…

.-¿comida? Si, vamos/- el grito de Mike al otro lado del teléfono dibujó una enorme sonrisa en la cara de April.

.-/Miguelangel! Haznos el favor de callarte! Acabas de arruinar la atmósfera/- la inconfundible voz molesta de Raphael hizo que la sonrisa de agrandara mas.

La joven rusa miraba a la pelirroja sin entender de qué rayos se reía.

.- ¿entonces que¿se dan una vuelta por mi casa mas tarde?-

.- Si… supongo…- la voz de Leo venia acompañada del sonido de algo muy pesado levantándose

.- ¡perfecto! Entonces dile a Donny que se traiga sus herramientas ¿no? tengo un aire que no quiere jalar.

.-si, claro.. yo le digo… WOAH! HEY! Cuidado con esa silla!... Raphael… baja eso…que lo bajes! Nos vemos luego, April! Click

April colgó con una enorme sonrisa sin recordar que Anna estaba detrás suyo, acompañándola. Encontrarse con la mirada fija de Anna la sorprendió un poco.

.-¿y..?-pregunto curiosa la rubia. April parpadeo varias veces

.-¿ "y" que?-

.-¿Qué te dijeron?

.-AHH! Si! Vendrán a comer en un rato mas. Genial ¿no?

.- ah… si.. genial.- La rubia bajo la mirada con miedo en los ojos. April entrecerró los ojos, fastidiada y molesta.

.- ¿Qué¿Todavía les tienes miedo?-

Anna no supo como responder a eso. Solo se le ocurrió bajar aun más la mirada, avergonzada por una razón que no comprendía. April entorno la mirada y suspiro. No tenía ni el más mínimo interés de iniciar una pelea con la chica.

.- y… ¿Qué les haré de comer?- Anna levanto la vista, sorprendida por el drástico cambio de tema.- oh!oh! ya lo se! les haré mi famoso potaje a la O' Neil!

.- ¿eeeeh?- la chica tenia los ojos abiertos como platos y la mente mas en blanco que una nube en verano. Le sorprendía mucho lo voluble que era la dueña de la tienda de antigüedades.

April estaba demasiado concentrada recordando la receta del famoso potaje, que ni siquiera se daba cuenta que la rubia la miraba desconcertada. De repente y sin aviso alguno, se dio un sonoro zape en la frente, como su se acabara de dar cuenta de algo. Eso hizo que Anna diera un pequeño brinco, asustada.

.- TOMATES!- La rubia la miró mucho mas confundida- se me olvido! Me los acabe todos anteayer! Rayos… y ahora que? Tengo que picar las zanahorias, las papas, cocer la carne… no me va a dar tiempo de ir a comprarlos.-

.-este… si quieres… puedo ir yo a l tienda por ellos.- April la miro muy sorprendida. No esperaba que la chica se ofreciera.

.-¿eh¿en serio?

.- seguro! Solo dime donde queda la tienda y yo iré.- April la miro con una sonrisa. Curiosamente, sintió que el ofrecimiento de Anna de ir a la tienda era una forma e disculparse por temerles a sus amigos. Era estupido, pero eso sentía.

.- Bueno… - Se llevo la mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón y saco el manojo de billetes con los que le habían pagado la pintura, separo unos cuantos y se los dio a la rubia- ten… con esto ve a la tienda de la señora Wong, queda a dos cuadras de aquí… todo derecho, no hay pierde! lo reconocerás porque afuera están las cajas de verduras. Compra un kilo de tomates…y mmmh… una docena de huevos, porque en la mañana solo quedaban dos…-

La rubia asintió y se dirigió hacia la salida de la tienda.

.-AH! Si! – el pequeño grito de April la hizo girarse desde el marco de la puerta- Tambien trae un par de cervezas. – la chica alzo una ceja sin comprender, pero no pregunto nada. "sus razones ha de tener" pensó.

Salio de la tienda acompañada del tintineante sonido de las campanas que colgaban sobre la puerta de la entrada.

--------------------------

Parecía que el calor del verano en la ciudad, hacia que todos sus habitantes estuvieran malhumorados y agotados. La gente en las aceras buscaba la mas pequeña sombra para resguardarse del calor, mientras que las personas en los autos maldecían al trafico, al calor y a la ciudad.

Acompañados por el abrasador sol y el sonido de los cláxones, un par de hombres vestidos de negro y con lentes obscuros pateaba una maquina de refrescos, con la excusa de que se había tragado sus monedas.

Cuando por fin la maquina cedió y escupió un par de latas, uno de los hombres se agacho a recogerlas.

.- Maldito calor- se quejo uno de ellos mientras recibía la lata verde fosforescente.

.- Si- dijo el otro, secándose el sudor de la frente con la manga de su traje- y nosotros aquí, vestidos de negro.¡ Si somos masoquistas¿Cuántos días llevamos con esto de la búsqueda?- el otro sujeto bebió un poco del refresco y miro hacia la acera de enfrente.

.- 3 dias- volvió a beber- y ni rastro de la desgraciada.

.-dicen que el jefe del grupo b estuvo así…- encogió los dedos frente el rostro de su compañero- de atraparla… pero fallo y el jefe lo mato de un balazo-

.-te creo- de un trago, se acabo el resto del refresco que quedaba en la lata.- ese sujeto esta loco- aplasto la lata con ambas manos y la lanzó con una puntería casi perfecta al bote de basura.

.- Jajaja! Deberías callarte. Si alguien va con el jefe y le da el chisme de que andas hablando mal de el, te dan cuello…

.- lo se. pero… es cierto! Esta loco!

.- pero te paga bien. – ambos se quedaron callados unos segundos.-

.- aun asi…. Es decir; ¿Por qué cree que esa puta sigue aquí en Nueva York?- el otro se encogió de hombros- de seguro ya se fue muy, muy, pero muy lejos! Esa chica esta podrida en dinero¿Tu crees que vamos a verla caminar por la acera de enfrente, así como si nada?- su compañero levanto levemente la vista y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

.-¿ehh?

.- ¿y ahora que tienes ?- se cruzó de brazos y sonrió sarcásticamente- ¿dije algo que te hizo sentir mal?

.- esa chica… - levanto uno de sus dedos y señalo hacia la acera de enfrente- la de la trenza…

Su compañero se giro aun con los brazos cruzados y buscó con la mirada entre toda la gente que pasaba del otro lado de la calle. Su mirada se concentro en la mujer que caminaba tranquilamente, con la camisa blanca y el short d mezclilla.

.- OH MIERDA! Es ella! Con el cabello recogido… pero es ella¿pero como…?

.- olvídate de eso! Que suerte tenemos! – buscó dentro de su chaleco y saco inmediatamente un pequeño celular. Apretó los botones a una velocidad impresionante y se coloco el aparato en el oído. Ambos sujetos sonrieron maliciosamente

.-¿ grupo D? a que no adivinan lo que acabamos de encontrar…

-----------------------

NIHAO! Aquí Itsuki Asakura!

Bueno… después de re-leer mi fic un par de veces, descubrí dos cosas:

La #1 es que la mitad de este capitulo apesta y la otra mitad esta bastante decente (sin llegar a ser excelente) y eso me deprime.

La #2 es que llevo cuatro capítulos… Y NO HE AVANZADO NADA! Me la he pasado psicoanalizando a mis personajes en lugar de concentrarme en la historia y eso ocupa mucho (pero mucho) espacio.

Asi que, en conclusión, para solucionarlo, nos concentraremos definitivamente en la historia y mejoraremos nuestra forma de escribir (o al menos eso esperamos). Y, aunque a veces me gustaria dejar mi fic por completo, me doy terapia yo sola y me digo a mi misma que ya me hice este compromiso… y ahora lo acabo! Me sentiría muy mal si lo dejara sin concluir, creo que seria muy mediocre de mi parte.

Por cierto! Me tarde mucho! Y en verdad lo siento! Tratare de que eso no vuelva a suceder!

Ahora bien! Ya que nos desahogamos, vamos a las aclaraciones del fic.

Creo que lo unico a aclarar es lo del termino "jalar" ((cuando april le dice a leo que su aire no "jala") con jalar me refiero a funcionar. Cuando en mi pueblo se dice "no jala" es porque no funciona (por ejemplo, un aparato eléctrico, un radio o una relación amorosa)

Muy bien… y ahora! A contestar Reviews!

Primero Kskabell! Gracias por la explicación de chungo! ((la verdad, me estaba partiendo la cabeza por averiguar que rayos significaba ,)) jajajaja¿Qué Raph te da miedo? Mmmh.. Tal vez lo estoy exagerando un poco… perotodo tiene una razon de ser. Ahora bien… la que se muere de vergüenza soy yo! Yo soy la que confundía a Medeah de sexo! Ahummmm…..! siento haberte hecho dudar. Xx

Medeah: aprovecho este espacio para pedirte una sincera disculpa. Primero, por confundire por un chico. Lo siento! Y la segunda por haberte hecho enojar en el fic de Ksabell de "lija y…" en verdad lo siento mucho! Me vas a acabar odiando, verdad? En serio! Mil disculpas! Y ojala me puedas explicar lo de "esos choritos hay que comerselos con limón" ((me llamo la atención.)

Karla: jejejeje! Que bueno que le este gustando el fic! Y, al parecer, le divierte un poco mi sentido del humor ((eso me da gusto, no mucha gente comprende mi… "extraño" sentido del humor - U ) Gracias por el review!

Samara: ahora yo estoy en un dilema ¿Quién es realmente la fan numero uno de Leonardo? Medeah o samara? Amabas parecen quererlo mucho, aunque creo que lo de Medeah es mas admiración que amor… y lo de samara es mas… amor romantico ((espero)) lo de los hot cakes me hizo pensar bastante... pero no nos vamos a poner a psicoanalizar aqui,

bueno... es todo lo de los reviews... ahora la actividad dinamica de la semana! la tarea sera que me exliquen la siguiente frase... ¿que quiere decir "cara de circunstancias"? lo he leido varias veces, pero no creo comprender al 100 su significado... ¿alguien me ayuda? u

nos leemos ... lo mas pronto posible u


End file.
